Triple Date at Virtual Disneyland
by Cheesy Corn Chowder
Summary: With Mr. Litwak being gone for a week, Ralph, Elsa, Felix, Calhoun, Kristoff, and Anna go on vacation to a Virtual Disneyland. Note: Due to my last visit to the park being in January of 2016, some elements may be dated. In loving memory of California Adventure's Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, 2004 - 2016.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Along with an arcade full of video games, Mr. Litwak had several video games on his office computer. Some of them were small ones that he liked to play between working on business, but many of them were ones that his nephew would play whenever he came over. It was very rare that any of the characters in the arcade would actually take the train from Game Central Station to Computer Central Station since the trip was long and most of the games on the computer were either incredibly simplistic, such as Solitaire, while others were too dangerous and could get someone killed, such as _Team Fortress 2_. But there was one game that Litwak's nephew downloaded that caught the attention of several characters in the arcade: _Virtual Disneyland_. The idea of a digital version of Disneyland sounded like a great deal of fun. Rumor had it that it was nearly identical to the actual park, with realistic NPC employees, accurate depictions of every ride, and gifts shops where characters could bring merchandise back to their own game. Everyone in the arcade was abuzz about this new game.

During the summer, Mr. Litwak would always take a week off and go on vacation, his one week off during the entire season. He closed the arcade during this time as he'd never been able to get someone to fill in for him while he was away. Though the kids were saddened by this, the video game characters were ecstatic. It gave them the opportunity to visit each other as much as possible without needing to return home by a certain time of day. This year, with _Virtual Disneyland_ on the computer, many characters were looking even more forward to the break.

As Litwak locked up his arcade on Sunday night, several characters began packing their bags. Among them were Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix Jr. of _Fix-It Felix Jr._ , Sgt. Tamora Calhoun of _Hero's Duty_ , and Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Kristoff of _Frozen_. The six of them gathered additional clothing, Anna and Elsa packed some make-up, Calhoun brought along a digital camera, and Felix brought along his container of tools including his trusty golden hammer. In Game Central Station, the six met up. Ralph and Elsa kissed each other, as did Felix and Calhoun. They then went to the far end of the station, to the train to Computer Central Station.

Once at Computer Central Station, the six friends checked in at the Excel Hotel. The desk clerk told them the price, which the ladies all paid for. He then handed each of them a key to their room. Their rooms were all next to each other, something all of them were happy about.

Inside their room, Ralph pushed one of the beds closer to the other, effectively making one larger bed for the two of them to sleep together upon. He and Elsa then unpacked their clothes and put them into the closet. In Felix and Calhoun's room, Felix was also working on putting clothes up in the closet. Calhoun, on the other hand, was stocking the fridge with ration kits in case she got hungry and wanted a snack. Similarly, Kristoff was busy stocking his and Anna's fridge with carrots. Anna was busy watching TV while Kristoff was doing so. Once the couples had finished setting up their rooms, they all met up and headed to the digital park.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Anna asked her friends.

"That's just the sign for the park," Kristoff commented.

"I know that," she replied, "But can't it be beautiful?" The six of them walked underneath the sign, through the bushes, and alongside the loops for the buses and trams.

"Gotta give 'em credit," Calhoun commented, "The developers sure put a lot of effort into making this game as detailed and, I'd assume, as accurate to the actual park as possible."

Much like at the real park, the six of them went through the security tents. None of them had any bags on them, so they went through the line quickly. Unfortunately for Ralph, one security guard walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sir," the guard said, "we just need you to do a random security check."

"Even when I'm not at Game Central Station, I still have to be checked by security," Ralph commented, "I'm beginning to suspect there may be a conspiracy…" He walked over to the security line and walked through the scanner.

"You're good to go, sir," the guard said, "Have a fun day."

"Thanks," Ralph replied. He joined back up with his group. They walked past the ticket booths and saw the virtual entrances to both Disneyland and California Adventure.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Anna asked her friends.

"You said the same thing about the sign," Kristoff commented.

"But the entrance is even more beautiful," Anna smiled, "because it means we're even closer to entering the park!"

As the group went up to the entrance, the Cast Member NPC stopped them. "Sorry, folks," she said, "You'll have to change your outfits."

"What? Why?" Felix asked.

"Disneyland policy states that any guests over the age of 14 may not be permitted to be dressed like Disney characters within the park."

"But we are Disney characters!" Felix pointed out.

"Sorry, sir. Rules are rules."

The six of them walked back to the hotel. "Jimminy-jamminy…" Felix commented, "You can't be dressed as yourself in this park." He looked at his clothing. "It's going to feel weird not having my regular clothes on."

"At least we all packed extra clothes," Ralph commented, "That was good thinking, by the way, Kristoff."

"Always good to be prepared, Ralph," Kristoff replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Entrance

After changing into new outfits, the six of them went back to the park. "I've been dying to try out this new dress for a long time," Anna commented.

"It looks good on you," Elsa told her sister.

"Thanks, sis." They once again walked underneath the sign, through the bushes, alongside the loops for the buses and trams and went through the security tents. Like last time, Ralph had to go through the scanner for a random security check. Once through that, they once again went to the turnstiles.

"That's better," the same NPC said. Each of them showed her their pre-purchased tickets and she admitted them in. As Ralph was about to go through the turnstile, the NPC looked at his size. "I don't think you'll fit through, sir. I can still scan your ticket, but I think it would be easier if you entered through the wheelchair/stroller entrance." Ralph handed her his ticket. After scanning it, she went and opened up the large gate to let Ralph in.

"Sorry for the hold-up," Ralph told his group.

"No worries, Ralphie," Elsa told her husband. They walked underneath the train bridge and onto Main Street, USA. It was full of video game characters, much like Game Central Station. These characters were a lot more human/humanoid compared to the characters from the arcade itself.

Felix looked around. "Everyone here is taller than me," he sighed.

Calhoun looked down at Felix. "It's alright, babe," she said, "I'll keep you safe."

Felix looked at Calhoun. His cheeks developed the honey-glow something awful. "Thank you, beautiful."

The six of them proceeded to walk down the street. They saw the firehouse, the Emporium, the ice cream store, and every single other store recreated for the game. As they walked past them, they began to move towards the _Partners_ statue in the center of the park.

"Hey, Tamora," Anna asked, "May you please take our picture by the statue?"

"Sure, Anna," Calhoun replied. She pulled her camera out of her pocket. Kristoff and Anna posed in front of the statue, her arms squeezing him tightly. Calhoun perfectly framed the image, making sure to keep the statue and the couple in the exact center. She pressed the button. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Calhoun looked at Ralph and Elsa. "Would you two like a picture by the statue?"

"If you can fit us in," Ralph commented. The two switched places with Kristoff and Anna. So they'd be about the same height, Ralph knelt down next to Elsa.

"It's a tight fit, but I think I can get it…" Calhoun told them. She took their picture.

"Would you and Felix like to have your picture taken?" Anna asked.

"That sounds great!" Felix said. He rushed over to the statue. Elsa and Ralph walked away. Calhoun handed Anna the camera and walked over to Felix.

"Just give me a minute…" Anna instructed. She took the picture. Calhoun and Felix walked back to her and Anna handed the camera back. Calhoun opened up the images folder on the camera. Anna and Kristoff thought the picture Calhoun took of them was awfully adorable and sweet. Ralph and Elsa were impressed with how Calhoun was able to fit both of them as well as the statue into their picture. Calhoun and Felix looked at Anna's picture of them.

"Well, you captured your thumb nicely," Calhoun commented.

"Yeah," Felix agreed, "You did manage to get a nice image of your thumb."

Anna looked at the picture. "Gosh, I'm really sorry!" she apologized, "Do you want me to retake it?"

"No need," Felix commented, "I'm not just good at fixing buildings; I can also fix pictures." He took the camera and pressed a few buttons. "And voila! No more thumb!" Everyone looked in amazement at Felix's amazing photo editing ability.

Kristoff unfolded the map to the park. "So where do you guys want to go first?" They all gathered around.

"I think we should start in Adventureland," Elsa suggested, "head through New Orleans Square, go to Frontierland, head through Fantasyland, and end the day in Tomorrowland."

Calhoun looked at Elsa. "Impressive strategy."

"You have to be able to plan things like this quickly when you're a queen, you know."

"I like your plan," Ralph told his wife. Everyone else agreed.

"Then it's settled," Kristoff commented, folding the map back up. They walked under the jungle-themed arch into Adventureland. "What ride do you guys want to do first?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ralph spotted the sign for Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye. "Hey, let's go on that one!" As they walked over to it, they saw that the ride was closed down.

"Oh, no!" Felix commented. He looked to the NPC, dressed in Indiana Jones garb, who was blocking the entrance. "What's wrong with the ride? Is it something I can fix?"

"No," the NPC responded, "This ride is particularly buggy. Any time someone tries to go too far out of their vehicle, the ride glitches and we have to shut it down. Currently, we're automatically installing the update that will patch the ride. It should be ready to ride later, though."

"Okay then," Felix said. The group walked away. "What I got from that is…the ride will be ready later."

Kristoff said, "So since we can't do that, what do you guys want to do next?"

Elsa commented, "Since we're so close to it, maybe we should ride Pirates of the Caribbean." The others agreed with her idea and walked through the rest of Adventureland into New Orleans Square. "Perfect timing," Elsa commented, "No line." They quickly got through the line and into the building. Ralph had to crouch down in order to fit inside. Thankfully, once they got to the boats, Ralph didn't have to crouch as there was plenty of room above his head.

"Hey, big guy," the NPC Cast Member requested, "Would you mind sitting in the middle of the boat?"

Ralph looked at his friends, sitting in the front of the boat. He sadly replied, "Okay, I guess," and sat down in the fourth row, with his feet in the third.

Elsa looked back at her husband, sitting all by himself in the middle. "I'll sit with you," she said. He smiled as she moved from the front row to the fourth row. He wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled up next to him. The boat took off.

The boat slowly went past the Blue Bayou restaurant. They could see several video game characters having dinner as the boat passed by. As they got further from the restaurant, the boat came to a tunnel. At the end of it was a skull and crossbones, warning them to keep their hands, arms, feet and legs inside the boat. Once it finished, the boat slowly moved under the skull…and plunged down the waterfall. The six of them were soaked by the tremendous splash. The boat went through the cave full of pirate skeletons, eventually reaching Tortuga. Captain Barbossa fired his cannons at the city, demanding Captain Jack Sparrow. The boat sailed into the city. They saw the mayor being dunked in the well for information, and a wench auction.

"We wants the redhead!" the drunken pirates yelled.

Kristoff looked at Anna. "I can relate," he commented. She giggled. The boat continued to sail, eventually reaching the burning wreckage of Tortuga after the pirates' plunder.

Felix stood up. "Oh, my land!" he said, "The pirates are burning up the city!"

Calhoun grabbed Felix's shoulder. "Felix, sit down!" she ordered. She pulled him down to the seat. He uncomfortably watched the fake fire burn the city around him.

After disembarking back at the ride's station, the group went to the gift shop. "Man," Ralph commented, "They don't seem to have anything in my size."

"Hey, Ralph!" Elsa called. He turned around. She was wearing one of the pirate hats. "Look, I'm the pirate queen!"

"Then I think I may need some booty…" He playfully grabbed Elsa and kissed her neck and shoulders. Elsa giggled.

Calhoun and Felix observed the two. "How come you never do anything like that with me?" Calhoun asked.

"Oh…" Felix responded. He then jumped up, embraced her, and kissed her on the shoulders and neck. "Is that better?"

"It was alright," Calhoun commented before returning to looking at the merchandise.

The group went to check if Indiana Jones was open again. Thankfully, it was. On the negative side, they weren't the first people to discover that the ride was open again; a 30 minute-long line had already formed.

"Well, darn it!" Ralph reacted, "Looks like we'll have to come back when the line is shorter."

The NPC Cast Member informed them, "The line doesn't normally get much shorter than this. I'd get in line if I were you."

"Well, if you insist…" The group got into line.

While waiting, Elsa looked at Ralph. "So who is Indiana Jones?"

Ralph explained, "Oh, Indiana Jones is this really awesome guy! He had a machine in the arcade back in the mid-80s and Felix and I got to meet him a few times."

"Was he the guy with the whip and fedora?" Felix asked.

"He was." Ralph turned back to Elsa. "Indy was an archaeologist who found important artifacts like the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, and other objects. He also had a whip that he used as his weapon of choice. Not as good as these puppies…" Ralph held up his fists. "but still a pretty good weapon."

The group eventually got through the external line. Before Ralph went in, another Cast Member told him, "You're gonna wanna crouch while you're in there. Most of the ceilings, if any, aren't as tall as you."

"Thanks," Ralph said. The Cast Member wasn't exaggerating; Ralph had to crouch down throughout most of the queue and often held up the line trying to squeeze through tight corridors. His group waited up for him. Once they got further into the temple, Ralph was able to stand up straight…for about 10 minutes. After going through the section with newsreels discussing the temple becoming a popular tourist attraction, Ralph had to crouch again.

Finally, the group got to the loading station. "How many?" the Cast Member asked.

"Six," Kristoff said.

The Cast Member looked at Ralph. "Is he with you?"

"Yes," Ralph commented, "I'm with them."

"Okay then…" The Cast Member thought it over. "Five of you, head over to the right." The five went over to the line on the right. Elsa looked back at her husband, both confused as to what was going on. "Please step aside, sir." Ralph looked at the line behind him and then moved out of the way. Another 7 people went past Ralph and got in the line. When the car pulled up to the station, everyone got on and fastened their seatbelts. Ralph and Elsa looked at each other one last time before the car disembarked. "Okay, sir, we're ready for you." Ralph got into the line on the right. "Please sit in the back and crouch down during the ride. And hold on tight." Ralph obeyed all three instructions.

Ralph went through the chamber of destiny, which ended with him looking into the eyes of the idol of Mara. The car jerked over to the left, to the gates of doom. Ralph saw Indiana Jones blocking the door. "Hey, Indy!" Ralph yelled.

Meanwhile, further along, the others were going through the ride. They went past the skeletons, the bats, and the fire. Felix screamed at each thing, grabbing onto Calhoun for comfort. When the car drove past the giant snake, Felix screamed so loud, Ralph could hear him. Ralph's car was going over the bridge just before the snakes, so he could see the car with his friends in it. Ralph and Elsa's eyes met. She blew him a kiss, one infused with her ice powers. He felt the frost of it hit his cheek, causing his face to turn red with love.

After getting through a mountain of skulls, a hallway with poison darts, and helping Indy escape from a giant boulder, the first car arrived back at the station. "That was fun," Calhoun smiled. She looked at Kristoff. "What did you think, mountain man?"

"Yeah, that was pretty fun," he replied, "I'd do that again."

Calhoun looked at her husband, still gripping her in fright. "And what did you think, Felix?"

Felix looked at Calhoun without shifting any muscles but his eye muscles. "I think I need some water after that screaming," he hoarsely commented.

After getting out of their car, the five waited to the side for Ralph's car. Once he rejoined them, Elsa hugged him. "I'm sorry," she commented, "If I had known, I would've gone with you."

Ralph hugged his wife. "It's alright. We know for next time." They all left the ride together.

After Felix got a drink of water, he asked, "What are we gonna do next?"

Ralph felt his empty stomach. "Being thrown around by that ride made me a bit hungry," he commented. He looked over and saw the Bengal Barbecue. "Let's go over there." They got in line. Kristoff and Anna each got an Outback Vegetable Skewer, Calhoun got a spicy Banyan Beef Skewer, Felix got a sweet Bengal Beef Skewer, Ralph had a Chieftan Chicken Skewer (actually, he had 4), and Elsa had a Tiger Tail breadstick.

Ralph looked at Elsa and her small snack of a dinner. "You sure you don't want one of my chicken skewers?" he asked.

Elsa swallowed her bite of breadstick. "I'm fine, Ralph," she responded, "Really."

Kristoff sadly took a bite of his vegetable skewer. "It's too bad Sven isn't here," he sighed, "He would love this." He took another bite. After swallowing, he continued, "I can't believe they won't let animals take the train to Computer Central Station unless they're anthropomorphic. Seems a bit unfair."

"Tell me about it," Ralph commented, "I really wish Vanellope could've come with us. I can't believe that they won't let kids go to Computer Central Station because of the M-rated games."

"Maybe it's better this way," Felix commented, "It's nothing but us couples, getting to spend some time together."

"I suppose you're right," Calhoun said.

Felix held his fist aloft. "I propose a toast to us!" he announced. Everyone stared at him. "Just pretend I'm holding a glass." Everyone mimicked holding a glass and 'toasted.' He looked at Elsa. "I'd never actually felt your hand before, Elsa. It really is cold."

"I don't mind it," Ralph commented, "Her cold hands never bothered me anyway."

Once they finished their dinner, they decided to go on something calm to give them time to digest their food. The nearest such ride was the delightfully cheesy Jungle Cruise. Because of his size, Ralph was given an entire half of the boat to lie on. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Calhoun, and Felix sat close to him.

"Welcome aboard, folks!" the captain said, "My name is Dylan and I will be your captain on Disney's Jungle Cruise. For your safety, we ask that you remain seated or lying down with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the ride at all times, and be sure to watch small children. There is absolutely no smoking allowed on this ride. In case of a loss in cabin pressure, you're all out of luck." Everyone chuckled. He pointed out the Bengal tiger, Indian elephants, monkeys and apes, Schweitzer Falls, African elephants, other animals, and the stereotypical African tribe, making hilariously bad jokes about each of them.

Felix cracked up at several of Dylan's jokes. "This guy is a riot," he told Calhoun, crying from laughing so hard.

As the boat was approaching the station, it had to stop to wait for the other boats to finish loading before it could unload. "Well, folks, if you have anything to say, go right ahead. We'll be here awhile." No one had anything to say.

Ralph finally broke the silence. "How's this? I'm bad…and that's good. I will never be good…and that's not bad."

Elsa joined in. "There's no one I'd rather be…than me," she and Ralph finished.

"Good word for us to part on," Dylan commented, pulling the boat up to the station. "Give yourselves a round of applause, folks, you have just survived a trip on the world-famous Jungle Cruise. Please watch your step as you disembark and have a magical evening here at Virtual Disneyland." Everyone got off, though Felix left last.

"You were amazing!" Felix told him.

"Thank you, sir," Dylan responded, "Always a pleasure to know I made someone laugh."

Kristoff pulled out the map. "Ready to go to Frontierland next?" he asked. Everyone was up for it. They walked past Tarzan's Treehouse over to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. However, as they were going to enter the queue, a Cast Member stopped them.

"Sorry, sir," she said to Ralph, "You're too big to fit on the ride."

"Seriously?" Ralph asked.

"Seriously. We're very sorry."

Felix looked at his best friend. "Ralph, if you can't go, we can skip this ride," he suggested.

"No," Ralph said, "I'm not gonna deprive you guys of a fun time just because I can't ride the ride."

"But Ralph…"

"Just go!" They all stared at Ralph. After a few seconds, they turned away and slowly got into line. Once they were in, Ralph walked over to the exit of the ride to wait for the friends. While he waited, he couldn't help but notice a sign in the distance. He walked over to the fence surrounding the Rivers of America to get a better look, but it was still too far. Out of desperation, Ralph removed the lid of a nearby recycling bin, took out two empty bottles, and used them as makeshift binoculars. "'Star Wars Land DLC'" he read, "'Coming soon.' Cool. It's been awhile since I thought about Star Wars. There hasn't been a Star Wars machine in the arcade for years."

Meanwhile, in line, Elsa was staring sadly at the ground. Anna saw how sad her sister was. "What's wrong, sis?"

"I feel so bad for Ralph," Elsa explained, "I don't think he's been having a good time while we've been here. Everyone keeps pointing out how he's too big to ride like we do. He's going to be so lonely." She started tearing up.

Anna hugged Elsa. "Hey, don't worry about it. Maybe after this ride, we could go around and look at the gift shops."

"I'd be up for that," Felix commented, "I could use a new hat."

"But you look so cute without one," Calhoun commented.

Felix got the honeyglow in his cheeks. "Thank you, love."

After waiting in line, the 5 boarded the train. Felix and Calhoun sat in a row together, as did Anna and Kristoff. Elsa sat next to a little girl who was excited to ride the railroad. She looked at the melancholy Elsa. "What's wrong?" the girl asked the snow queen.

Elsa turned to look at the girl. The girl's expression showed her concern was genuine. "Well," Elsa explained, "My husband is unable to ride this ride with me, so he has to wait for us at the exit."

"That's too bad."

"I know. The poor guy has been so lonely most of his life, and I don't want him to be lonely here as well." An icy tear rolled down her cheek.

The girl put her hand on Elsa's arm. "Don't be so sad, miss. You two will get to see each other at the end of the ride and be together again."

"That's true, I suppose. I just wish he didn't have to experience another minute of loneliness…"

The girl decided to cheer Elsa up. "Hey. Have you ever been on this ride before?"

"No, I've actually never been to the park before."

The train car began moving. "Then you're in for a fun ride."


	3. Chapter 3: Exploration

The train car for Big Thunder Mountain Railroad went into the first tunnel. Felix shrieked in terror once it became too dark to see anything.

"Felix!" Calhoun shouted, "What's wrong?"

Felix replied, "It's dark in here!"

"Oh, for the love of…" The train started going up a chain lift. To the right, there were stalactites, dripping water into animated 'pools' below.

"I like this place," Kristoff said to Anna, "It kinda reminds me of the mountains of Arendelle." The train reached the top of the hill and zoomed down the tracks. It twisted and turned through different rock formations on the mountain. Once it went through another tunnel (again accompanied by the screams of an Achluophobic Felix), it went up another chain lift. The train passed by a few tortoises, some rattlers, and a mountain goat chewing on dynamite before reaching the top. The train car then sped down the mountain and went around other rock formations and under brief rock tunnels, eventually reaching a mine. The entrance was lit up with a dozen lanterns. One of the lanterns had fallen down and broken, releasing several embers that lit a long fuse. As the train went up, an explosion went off at the top of the tunnel. Finally, the train went down the hill and wound around a bit more, before going under the ribcage of the dinosaur. The splash of water hit Felix in the face.

"I'm okay!" he yelled, "I…I didn't lose consciousness in there." The train car pulled back into the station.

Elsa looked at the little girl sitting next to her. "That was very fun," Elsa admitted.

"Would I lie to you?" the girl asked. She got out of the seat and went to her parents. The friends exited the ride and met up with Ralph.

"Hey, Ralphie," Elsa said.

"Hey, honey," Ralph said. They hugged. "How was the ride?" he asked.

"It was fun," Kristoff said. Anna elbowed him in the gut. "Oomph! I mean…it was fun if you're into mountains."

"That reminds me," Anna said, changing the subject, "Let's go shopping!"

Kristoff leaned over to Anna. "How did you get 'shopping' from anything I said?" he whispered.

"I needed to change the subject." She turned to Ralph. "Okay! Let's go find some souvenirs and T-shirts!"

"That might be difficult," Ralph commented, "I wear a quintuple-XL size shirt."

Elsa put her hand on Ralph's arm. "I'll get you a hat," she smiled. He smiled back.

The nearest store to Big Thunder Mountain was the Pioneer Mercantile. They looked at the different pieces of merchandise, from the T-shirts to the plushes to the iconic Mickey ears.

"Let's see…" Ralph commented, shifting through the ears. "They got regular…tuxedo…wedding dress…Oswald…Cinderella…Kermit the Frog…" One hat caught his attention. "Hey, Elsa!" he called out.

She walked over. "What is it?"

"It's you!" He pointed to a pair of Mickey ears designed after her.

Elsa covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my…" She delicately took the ears off the shelf. "It's a pair of Mickey ears…based on me." She slowly opened it up and put it on her head. "I love it!" She looked at Ralph. "How do I look?"

Ralph looked at her and her silly hat. "As beautiful as always."

"I'm going to buy them right away!" Elsa grabbed Ralph's hand and went up to the cash register. After paying for the ears, she put the strap on around her chin. "I can't wait to show Anna and Kristoff that I actually found something with me on it!"

The two were looking at T-shirts. "It would be fun to get one of these," Kristoff commented, "but how often will I get to wear a short-sleeve shirt in the mountains?"

"Maybe you could do layers," Anna suggested. She then saw her sister approaching. Elsa had removed the ears to surprise Anna. "Elsa! You'll never guess what we found!"

"You'll never guess what _we_ found!" Elsa replied. Both sisters showed off their surprises at the exact same time. Elsa held out her Mickey ears while Anna held out a T-shirt with both sisters on it. "That's unbelievable!" Elsa commented.

Felix ran over to the two couples. "Guys! You're not gonna believe what we found!" He led them to the toys. The store had over a dozen plushes of Olaf, as well as dolls of Elsa and Anna.

"This is crazy!" Anna laughed, "We're, like, celebrities here!"

Elsa removed her Mickey ears and looked at them. "So…I guess these Mickey ears aren't as special as I thought they were…" she sighed. She put them back on her head, no longer thinking of them as a rare and special bit of merchandise.

Kristoff analyzed the dolls of Anna and Elsa. "The head shape is a bit off and the dead eyes thing is…creepy." He looked at Elsa on the packaging and then the real Elsa. "And have you ever smirked this smugly?" he asked.

Ralph took the Elsa doll from Kristoff. "Yeah," he agreed, "This doll does a terrible job capturing your beauty, Elsa." Elsa blushed at that comment.

"Same with your doll, Anna," Kristoff remarked, "Nowhere near as beautiful as you."

"Aww," Anna smiled. She walked towards him with open arms. Kristoff embraced her. The two rubbed the noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

Calhoun walked over to them. "Sheesh," she said, "I leave you guys for two minutes and it turns into a rom-com?" She looked at the plushes and picked up an Olaf plush. "I see that you guys already found a bit of merchandise based on your film."

"Yeah!" Anna explained, "We saw T-shirts and plushes and dolls…"

"Impressive array of items. I could only imagine what merchandise our movie has."

Anna smirked. "What do you say we make a game out of this?"

Calhoun turned from the Olaf plush. "A scavenger hunt?"

"Yeah. See how many souvenirs we can find with our respective films on it."

"I like it. I'm in." Anna and Calhoun put their hands out to shake on the deal.

"We start right now." Anna began counting the different objects based on _Frozen_. Calhoun looked around for _Wreck-It Ralph_ merchandise.

"Well, that place may not have had anything," Calhoun said to Anna as their group left the store, "but I'm not giving up!"

"You're gonna have to find a lot of stuff from your movie to catch up with us," Anna replied.

"Nothing gets past these eyes," Calhoun boasted, "If I see anything with me or Ralph or Felix or Vanellope on it…I will find it."

By now, the sun was starting to set. "Let's go through Fantasyland!" Anna proclaimed.

Calhoun looked down at Felix. "I'm not entirely in the mood to go through there. Felix and I will meet you four at the Matterhorn.

"In line, by the line, or in the general vicinity?" Kristoff questioned.

"If you guys wanna ride it, we'll meet you by the start of the line."

"It does sound like fun…" Kristoff said, "Let's ride it!"

"Great. We'll meet you there."

"See you!"

Ralph & Elsa and Anna & Kristoff walked through the Fantasyland section of the park. As they walked by gift stands and the windows of gift shops, Anna continued to count the bits of _Frozen_ merchandise. They walked by the Casey Jr. Circus Train, the Dumbo ride, and the Storybook Canal. As they approached the Matterhorn, they spotted Calhoun and Felix standing by the entrance.

Anna approached Calhoun. "I found 23 _Frozen_ items," she commented.

"Hmm," Calhoun replied, "Impressive. So which side do you guys want?"

"Hang on," Anna interrupted, "How much _Wreck-It Ralph_ stuff did you find?"

"Oh, that's not important…" Calhoun said.

"You didn't find anything," Anna guessed.

Calhoun sighed. "Nothing. We didn't find anything going through Tomorrowland."

"To be fair," Felix pointed out, "We didn't actually stop in any of the shops. Maybe if we went inside, we'd find something…"

"Let's just get on the ride," Calhoun sighed. They got onto the Tomorrowland side of the queue. While waiting in line, a teenage girl saw Ralph and Elsa standing with each other.

"Omigosh!" she said. She turned to her mother. "Mom, look!" she whispered. The mother turned around to look at Elsa and Ralph. "I think those two are Wreck-It Ralph and Elsa!" Elsa and Ralph looked at each other and then back at the girl. "I want to talk to them, but I can't think of a good icebreaker."

Ralph leaned forward. "Hello," he introduced himself, "I'm Ralph."

Elsa walked closer to the girl. "Hi. I'm Elsa," she shyly introduced herself.

She looked right at the two, amazed that they were speaking to her. She put out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Josie!" she said. Ralph clenched her hand between his index finger and thumb and shook, followed by Elsa. "Your hand really _is_ cold!" she said. Elsa chuckled. Josie then pulled out a pen and an autograph book. "Can I have your autographs?" Elsa took the pen and book and signed a blank page. Ralph then took both objects and signed his name. As they were signing, Josie asked, "So how come you guys aren't dressed like you are in the movies?"

"Apparently," Ralph explained, "Disney characters cannot dress up as Disney characters in Disneyland. Go figure." He handed back her book and pen.

"Thank you so much!" Josie said.

After 30 minutes of waiting in line, the six friends got onto the roller coaster. Due to spacing, Felix sat on Calhoun's lap in the front of one bobsled, Anna sat on Kristoff's lap in the back of that Bobsled, and Ralph sat in the back of the next bobsled, with Elsa on his lap and his feet in the front.

The bobsleds went up the mountain. Felix looked nervously around the dark tunnel, worried about what may happen next. A monstrous roar echoed through the tunnel. Felix shrieked in horror. The sled went around a curve, coming face to face with the abominable snowman, named Harold. Felix screamed even louder. The bobsled then tumbled and twisted down the mountain, running into Harold the Abominable Snowman several more times. At last, they reached the exit.

"That was pretty fun," Kristoff said, "I think I liked that more than Big Thunder."

"Yeah, that was pretty fun," Calhoun said. She tried to get out of the bobsled with Felix but couldn't. "Hey, Felix..." she started. She tried to lift him up, but found he was tightly gripping the sides of the bobsled. A Cast Member walked over. "Could you give me a hand here?" Calhoun asked. She and the Cast Member worked together to lift Felix out of the bobsled.

"Is he gonna be okay?" the Cast Member asked.

"Yeah. I know what to do about this."

Ralph and Elsa also got out of their bobsled. "I liked that abominable snowman," she said, "He reminded me of Marshmallow."

As they were exiting, they saw Josie and her mom walk away. "Bye, Ralph!" she yelled, "Bye, Elsa!" She frantically waved good-bye. Ralph and Elsa waved good-bye back.

Calhoun carried Felix over to the nearest water fountain. She got a handful of water and splashed it in his face. "Eek!" he said, "That's cold!" He then went over to get a drink of water to soothe his vocal cords after all his screaming. "That's cold, but it feels better."

Calhoun looked at Felix. "I'm not doing this after every ride."

"Sorry, honey," Felix apologized, "I'm just not used to such excitement. It scares me." Calhoun thought it seemed ridiculous that Felix could be so scared of such harmless rides. She then realized that unlike her, he was not used to life-threatening attacks on a daily basis that made an abominable snowman seem tame in comparison.

"You shouldn't be scared," Calhoun said, "What if I made the things less scary for you?"

"How would you do that?"

"I dunno…I'll think of something. By the time we get on our next ride, I'll think of something…"


	4. Chapter 4: Tomorrow

The six friends began walking through Tomorrowland. They considered going on Space Mountain, but the wait time of 90 minutes didn't seem enticing. Rather, they decided to visit the Starcade.

Felix looked at the virtual video game cabinets. "It's so weird," he said, "Being an arcade character inside an arcade." He walked over to some of the cabinets. "Oh my land!" He turned to Ralph. "Ralph, come look at this!"

Ralph walked over. "What is it?" he asked. Ralph looked down and saw two arcade cabinets of _Fix-It Felix Jr._

Felix observed the front of the cabinet. "There doesn't appear to be a coin slot…"

Ralph pressed a button on one of the machines. The game instantly started. "It appears to be free to play," Ralph said. The opening cutscene began playing, of Ralph and his stump being moved to the dump. "Am I really that fat?" he asked.

Felix started up the other arcade cabinet. The two competed against each other to see who could get a higher score. Though pressing the right button was easy for Ralph, it was Felix's quicker reflexes that ultimately got him a higher score than Ralph. Felix laughed after his victory, "I never knew playing with myself could be so much fun!"

"What was that?" Calhoun asked.

Felix answered, "We just got done playing _Fix-It Felix Jr._ They have free arcade cabinets here!"

"I probably would've won if these giant hands could grasp the joystick better," Ralph said.

"Hey, Ralph! Felix! Calhoun!" Anna yelled. The three rushed over. "Look! We finally found something with you guys on it!" The three looked. It was a penny press designed after Niceland apartments. The three designs available were for Vanellope, Felix, and Ralph.

"Wow!" Felix commented, "That's pretty cool!" He turned to Calhoun. "What's a 'penny'?" He asked. Calhoun shrugged.

"So that gives us three points," Calhoun said, "Which brings the amount of _Wreck-It Ralph_ merchandise we've found up to…three."

"Maybe there's some more stuff in the store over there," Felix suggested, "I mean, it's all sci-fi stuff. Maybe there's a bit of _Hero's Duty_ merchandise…"

Anna chuckled, "Heh. 'Duty.'" She turned to a deadpan Kristoff. "I think it's a funny word." Kristoff just rolled his eyes.

Inside the Star Trader was a plethora of _Star Wars_ merchandise. Everything from t-shirts to die-cast cars, and every character from Darth Vader and R2-D2 to the most obscure background characters imaginable could be found in the Star Trader. Calhoun proceeded to search the store for any merchandise from _Wreck-It Ralph_. As she looked for specific souvenirs, the other five looked at the other items.

Elsa looked at a dress designed after R2-D2. "Do you think this would look cute on me?" she asked.

"I think anything would look cute on you," Ralph said.

"Oh, you…" she giggled.

They looked around at other items. Along with the figures of _Star Wars_ characters, they also found items of Mickey Mouse and friends dressed as the _Star Wars_ characters. "Is there anything here that doesn't have _Star Wars_ on it?" Ralph asked. They stumbled upon some more Mickey Ears. "Heh. The R2-D2 one is pretty cute," he said.

Elsa looked at it. "Yeah, I'd say so, too." She then looked at the other ears and saw the same ears she had purchased earlier. She sighed sadly.

Calhoun joined back up with her party. "Nothing," she reported, "Nothing related to our movie." She checked her watch. "It's getting late. I think we might have time for one more ride." They looked over at all the Star Wars stuff and unanimously decided to get in line for Star Tours.

The line for Star Tours claimed to be 40 minutes long. They got into the queue with not a moment to spare. The external queue was already quite full and they didn't want to have to wait any longer. It took about 15 minutes to get through the line outside the building. Inside the building, there was still plenty more line to go through. Upon entering, there was a blocky spaceship, being maintained by a golden humanoid robot and a small trashcan-shaped robot. Along with them, there was a large screen with flights to different planets, presumably from the Star Wars franchise. Occasionally, there would be a commercial for the different planets.

Elsa pointed at the two robots. "So who are those two?" she asked.

"I dunno," Ralph said, "they never showed up in the arcade game. At least not the 1983 one."

A young man behind them spoke up. "They're R2-D2 and C-3PO. In Episode IV, Princess Leia entrusted R2-D2 with a secret message of distress and request for help. She then sent R2 and C-3PO in an escape pod to the planet Tatooine, where Luke Skywalker first met them." Everyone looked at who was talking. It was a teenage boy. "Sorry. I'm a big Star Wars fan. Name's Eric, by the way." The others introduced themselves. Throughout the rest of the queue, Eric explained different things about Star Wars to the six friends, from who R2-D2 and C-3PO are, to the different planets featured, to why C-3PO found all the Gungans annoying. The line moved fast in small bursts, so they saw several different things that Eric was able to explain. They passed by a robot checking luggage, and another robot checking the passengers with an infrared scanner. Once passed those two, the six had finally reached the boarding stations. Ralph was placed in the back row, with Elsa volunteering to sit beside him. The others were able to sit in the same row as them, unlike the other rides they had ridden. Eric went up front and began chatting with the Cast Member. On the screens above the boarding doors, there was video footage of the Starspeeder being worked on. One scene showed C-3PO going to do an inspection of the ship while the robot pilot prepared, resulting in the ship mistaking C-3PO for the pilot and locking him in the ship. Soon afterwards, the Star Tours logo appeared, followed by a female robot. She gave a general safety message, giving boarding instructions and telling the passengers to store their carry-on items under the seat. The message was repeated in Spanish afterwards. The screen then showed the Starspeeder being lifted to its boarding position, followed by the wonderful Star Tours jingle. Everyone got on board.

Once everyone was securely seated, the Starspeeder began taking off. However, they were shortly after stopped by a man dressed in all black with a helmet and cape, the infamous Darth Vader. Vader demanded permission to board the ship, saying that they were carrying a rebel spy. Vader showed a picture of the spy. "Oh my gosh!" Eric squealed, "That's me!" When they tried to escape, Vader used the Force to keep the speeder from escaping. The Starspeeder fired its lasers at Vader, distracting him long enough to make an escape. Once outside the hangar, the Starspeeder then makes the jump to lightspeed.

After jumping to light speed, the Starspeeder arrived at a sandy planet. A young black man asked what they were doing in the area, before being interrupted by the arrival of enemy ship. The Starspeeder crash-landed within the remains of an old, larger spaceship, where scavengers began trying to tear it apart for scrap metal. C-3PO and R2 managed to get the ship back into space before anything too bad could happen. Once back in space, the ship received a transmission with a hologram of an alien creature with a fish-like face. He confirmed that there was a rebel spy on board, and said that coordinates had been sent to R2-D2.

The Starspeeder made it a more Earth-like planet, but the ship was still under attack by enemy pilots. The ship was shot down and plummeted into the ocean of the planet. They began following a ship that was soon attacked by a giant carnivorous fish. The fish was then eaten by a bigger sea creature. The Starspeeder surfaced, skipping off the water and into a hangar The Starspeeder crashed into the tail of another spaceship, shattering the windshield. The tiny robot on the end of it angrily beeped, before falling into the cockpit (which C-3PO complained he did not give the other robot permission to do).

As they got off, Calhoun commented, "I'm impressed that they were able to get that much detail into that."

"I know," Felix commented, "That must've taken a long time to transfer all that to an online game."

They walked into the gift shop at the exit of the ride. Ralph and Elsa walked over to the Build-Your-Own-Lightsaber table. They had pieces for constructing your own Lightsaber, from hilts to blades to just about everything else. Elsa picked up a red blade. "If I were to build one of these," she said, "I think I'd go with a red one."

Ralph picked up a blade. "I think I'd go with the blue one." They watched some little kids assemble their own Lightsabers. One little blonde boy created a purple one which he was very happy about.

After looking around, Calhoun gathered her friends back together. "It's almost closing time for the park," she said, looking at her watch, "We'd better get going and beat the crowd." They walked out of the store and walked out of Tomorrowland. They walked past the Astro Orbiter and towards the central hub of the park. From there, they went down Main Street.

Felix looked over at the Emporium as they passed by. "We have to remember to check that place out tomorrow," he commented.

"I'll remember," Calhoun said.

"Me, too," Anna added, "I think I saw some stuff with Elsa and I featured there." Calhoun sighed.

Back in their hotel room, Calhoun sat on her bed. "Only three pieces of _Wreck-It Ralph_ merchandise in the entire park." She fell onto her back and spread her arms out. "How can there only be _three_?"

Felix sat on the bed next to his wife. "I'm sure we'll see more stuff from our movie," Felix assured, "After all, we still have the other park, and I've heard that it's more modern than the first park."

"I sure hope you're right, Felix." She sighed.

Meanwhile, in Ralph and Elsa's room, the two had already gotten changed into their pajamas. Elsa was looking at her Mickey Ears with unhappiness. "I thought these things were special," she thought, "but they're just another dime-a-dozen product with my face on it." She sighed and put it down on the desk in the room.

"You alright, Elsa?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ralph could tell Elsa was lying. "Maybe this will cheer you up." He began tickling her. "Tickle, tickle!"

Elsa giggled, "Stop it! I command you!"

"No chance!" Ralph tickled her and then picked her up while she was still giggling. He carried her over to the two beds put together. He lied down on the bed with Elsa on his chest.

She pressed her face against his ribcage. "Thank you, Ralphie," she said, "I needed that." She yawned and closed her eyes. "Good night, Ralph…" She began snoring.

Ralph gently patted her head and covered the two of them with the comforters and blankets from both beds. "Good night, Elsa," he whispered. He reached over and shut off the lights.


	5. Chapter 5: Scream

Felix woke up to the sound of Calhoun doing her morning exercise. "One, two…one, two…" she said as quietly as she could. Felix slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he got to see was his wife, doing jumping jacks. It brought a smile to his face and the honey-glow to his cheeks.

"Good morning, my dynamite gal," Felix sleepily said.

Calhoun stopped jumping and sat down next to Felix. "Morning, Felix."

"Ready to find more _Wreck-It Ralph_ merchandise today?"

"I was born ready!" she boasted.

"That's good," Felix yawned, "Personally, I'm looking forward to finding coffee this morning…" His eyes began shutting again.

Soon afterwards, Ralph and Elsa woke up. Elsa climbed off Ralph's chest onto the bed below. Ralph sat up. "I'm gonna go take my shower now," he said. He walked into the bathroom. He shut the door and took off his pajamas. Elsa then heard her husband grunting and groaning in the bathroom. A minute later, he walked out with his towel wrapped around his torso. "I can't fit in the shower," Ralph explained. He grabbed a bar of soap from next to the sink. "I'm gonna wash off in the pool."

Elsa tossed his swim trunks towards him. "Be sure to wear these!" she insisted, "No one is allowed to see you naked but me!" Ralph put them on his shoulder.

As Ralph walked down the hallway, he passed by Kristoff. "Hey, Ralph," he commented, "Nice trunks." Ralph continued to walk to the pool. Kristoff walked into Ralph and Elsa's room. "Hey, Elsa, I need your help."

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

Back in Kristoff and Anna's room, Anna was sound asleep, snoring loudly. "I've tried everything to get her up," Kristoff explained, "I set the alarm, I turned on the TV, I whispered to her, I shouted to her…She still hasn't woken up."

Elsa analyzed the situation. "Did you try shaking her awake?" Elsa asked, "She normally responds more to motion than sound in her sleep."

"Let's give it a shot." He and Elsa began trying to shake Anna awake. After 2 minutes, they realized it was a fruitless endeavor.

"Well, I didn't want to have to do this, but I may be left with no alternatives at this point." Elsa took the ice bucket for the room and filled it with snow. She then dumped all the snow onto Anna's face.

Anna woke up instantly. "Gah! It's so cold!" she yelled. She then looked up at Elsa, holding the icy ice bucket. "Don't do that!"

"We had to," Kristoff explained, "You wouldn't wake up otherwise."

"Besides, sis," Elsa said, "you wouldn't want to miss breakfast, would you?"

"Breakfast?" Anna's face brightened up. "Why didn't you say so?!" Anna ran off to the shower.

"Looks like everything is good here," Elsa said, "I'm going back to my room."

"Thanks, Elsa," Kristoff said.

Back in her room, Elsa took a nice, cold shower. She heard the door to the room open. "It's Ralph!" her husband announced, "I got done washing in the pool. Now, I'm getting dressed."

After Elsa was washed and dressed, she and Ralph walked down to the breakfast room. Calhoun and Felix had already set up a table. Neither of them had gotten food yet, but both of them had cups of coffee. "Hey, Calhoun," Ralph said. He looked at the groggy Felix. "What's up with Felix?"

"He just needs some coffee," she explained. Ralph had never seen Felix's morning routine, so he had no idea Felix even drank coffee back in Niceland.

Felix finally mustered up the energy to take a sip of his coffee. He instantly perked up. "Good morning, Ralph!" he said, "Good morning, your majesty!"

"Good morning, Felix," Elsa replied. She looked at what they had to eat. She walked over and Ralph followed suit.

"Ooh, they got bacon!" Ralph commented. He loaded his plate with bacon and scrambled eggs. Elsa put a piece of bread into a toaster. Once it popped out, she applied strawberry jam onto it. She also took an apple. Calhoun got a plate with sausage and scrambled eggs, as well as a banana. Felix loaded his plate with pancakes and drenched them in maple syrup.

"Holy hotcakes!" Felix gleefully exclaimed, sitting down to breakfast. As they were sitting down, Anna and Kristoff came into the room. "Hello, friends."

"Hey, guys," Kristoff said, "Sorry we're late."

"Oh, you're not late," Calhoun said, "We still have an hour before either park opens."

"Great!" Anna said, "Then we can talk about what our plan is for today." Anna and Kristoff walked over to get their breakfast. Kristoff got a plate of sausage, pancakes, and an apple. Anna took a look at all the food the hotel had. "Oh, look! They've got waffles and yogurt and bacon and eggs and juice…" She eventually settled on a waffle with syrup, a few strips of bacon, and a cup of tea.

Calhoun began stating what her plan was. "I was thinking we'd start at California Adventure, probably head to the back of the park where the roller coaster, California Screamin', is located. From there, we work our way forward until we reach the front of the park. From there, if we're up for it, we head to the other park and ride stuff there."

"I'm up for that," Anna said. Everyone agreed with her.

"Then it's settled. We'll head to California Adventure as soon as it opens." They finished their breakfast.

At 9:50, the six of them walked from their hotel over to the turnstiles for California Adventure. At exactly 10:00, the Cast Members allowed the guests into the park. Much like the day before, Ralph had to be let in through the larger entrance and met back up with his friends.

Elsa looked over at one of the shops. "Oh, look at the cute little rabbit!" She walked over to look at the souvenirs. She looked at what they said. "Apparently, this is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit."

Anna walked over. "Oh, he's so adorable!" She picked up a plush of Oswald and felt how soft it was. "I could just eat him up!"

Kristoff walked over. "I have to admit, this little guy is pretty adorable."

Calhoun yelled, "Hey, guys! We're here to ride the rides. Oswald stuff will still be there when we come back."

"Aww," Elsa said. She put down the Oswald plush she was holding back with the others. The six walked to the back of the park.

As they walked through the park, they couldn't help but notice that most people were either heading towards Hollywood Land, Grizzly Peak, and Cars Land. There were very few people headed to Paradise Pier with them. Once they reached that section of the park, they looked at the queue for the roller coaster "California Screamin'."

"Alright," Anna said, "No line!" She ran into the line. Kristoff followed after, though slower. Calhoun also got in line, with Felix going slowly behind her. Elsa went into line next. As Ralph approached the line, a Cast Member stopped him.

"Sorry, sir," he said, "but you can't go on this ride. You wouldn't be able to fit into the safety restraints."

"Oh," Ralph dejectedly replied, "Okay." He began walking away.

Elsa ran over to him. "Ralph, if you can't go on this ride, then I won't go either."

Ralph looked at his wife. "Elsa…while I appreciate your sacrifice, you shouldn't give up going on rides because I can't fit on them." He looked at the roller coaster. "It sure looks like fun," he admitted. He looked back at Elsa. "Ride it for me, okay?"

"But Ralph…"

"No 'buts.' Please ride it for me." Ralph smiled. Elsa stared at his big, sincere smile.

"Okay, Ralphie. I'll ride it for you." She gave him a hug before getting back in line.

On the ride, Anna and Kristoff sat in the front row, with Felix and Calhoun sitting behind them. Elsa sat in the next car, on the left side with no one sitting next to her. Once the Cast Members put down the safety restraints, Felix began sweating.

The train they were in began moving forward. Felix thought to himself, "I'm beginning to have second thoughts…"

As if to taunt him, a voice on the speakers said, "Seconds thoughts? Too late!" Felix stared straight ahead of him in fear. The train stopped above the lake and next to the pier. Elsa looked over and saw Ralph standing by the railing. She waved to him, and Ralph waved back. She then blew him a kiss, creating a few snowflakes in the process. He blew a kiss back at her. The same voice announced, "Launching in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The train launched them away. After going around a few turns, the train went up a lift, before going through more twists and turns. At the iconic loop, Felix began screaming as the train dropped, and began crying once the loop was over. The train went around more curves, then along a few hills, then some helixes, before finally returning to the station. Felix had stopped crying at that point, but his cheeks were still covered in tears and his eyes were red.

The five walked over to the screens showing off their photos. "Where are we?" Calhoun said to herself. She spotted the redheaded princess and the blonde mountain man. "There we are!" She pointed at the screen. As she looked at it, she could see how utterly upset Felix was. She looked down at her husband. "Hey, Felix," she said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Err…" Felix started, "I guess." Calhoun and Felix walked over to the fountain by the carousel.

In a calm, quiet voice, Calhoun said, "Felix, what's wrong?"

Felix looked at Calhoun in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"On several rides, you've been incredibly scared. You've been screaming, and you were crying on this last ride."

"Oh, that…um…I can explain." Calhoun looked at him, awaiting his explanation. "See, it was…um…there was a…um…" After struggling to create a plausible excuse, Felix told the truth. "I don't do well with such scary things. The worst I ever have to deal with in Niceland is the occasional falling brick; never fall damage or anything else like that."

"But Felix, nothing can hurt you here. It's also super safe. They make sure of that."

"I know, but there's still something scary about not being in control when falling like that…"

"Would you feel better sitting out on certain rides that might be too intense for you?"

"No. I want to enjoy being here with you and ride the rides with you more than anything on this vacation."

Calhoun thought for a minute. She snapped her fingers. "I think I've got it."

"What?"

"Not telling. You'll just have to wait for the next ride we go on…"

Ralph, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff began walking by. "A turkey leg sounds good right about now…" Ralph said, looking at the food stands.

Elsa looked at Ralph. "You ate an entire plate of bacon for breakfast! How can you be hungry again?"

"I dunno." Ralph shrugged. "Can't I be hungry for a turkey leg at any moment?"

Calhoun looked at Felix. "Ready to go with them?"

"Ready!" Felix said. The two joined their group.


	6. Chapter 6: Levitation

As they walked along the pier, they approached Toy Story Midway Mania. They looked at how long the line could be, and saw it was only 15 minutes long.

"Is 15 minutes too long a line for us to wait in?" Elsa asked.

Calhoun answered, "From what I've heard, this line can get up to 2 hours in length. Fifteen minutes is a miracle."

"I'm getting in first!" Felix said, racing into line. Calhoun went in after him. The other four also got in line. Walking past Mr. Potato Head dressed as a boardwalk barker, Felix said to Calhoun, "I wonder if I'd be a good boardwalk barker. I think I've got the voice for it."

"I dunno," Calhoun said, "Most boardwalk barkers can be pretty despicable. You're too good-natured to deny people prizes they should've gotten and guilt-trip parents into paying for their saddened kids."

"I suppose you're right." They walked through line until they reached the other patrons. For the next five or six minutes, they waited and walked slowly through line. They soon went through the covered area, saw the posters for the games featured on the ride, and then got their 3D glasses.

As they got to the station, a Cast Member asked them how many were in their group, and split them up into the different lines, each broken up into the couples. Ralph was barely able to fit in the ride with Elsa. The Cast Members had to push hard to get the restraints in a proper place to allow both of them to use the blasters.

"That's it," said Miller the Cast Member, "Think thin!" They managed to get the blasters close enough for Elsa and Ralph to use them, though they were pretty tight against Ralph's calves. Felix and Calhoun sat on the other side of the car, while Anna and Kristoff sat in the car across from Ralph and Elsa. The cars moved into the building for the ride.

First up was a practice game. The six shot pies at targets held by the _Toy Story_ characters, until Buzz determined they had the hang of the game. As the cars moved along, Hamm informed everyone that they had unlimited ammo (something Calhoun was happy about). The first true game they played was involved shooting plastic eggs at cartoon animal-shaped targets, such as ducks, moles, and mice. Following that, the next game was a dinosaur-themed balloon pop game. The next game was an army-themed plate-break game. As plates were broken, toy planes with plates in tow flew by, and high-point plates were flung up from the bottom. The next game was a space-themed ring toss. They launched rings at little green aliens, some of whom were wearing jetpacks and launched off after being hit by a ring. Finally, they reached a Western-themed dart-toss game. After they shot at targets in an Old West town, the car slowly travelled by a canyon full of cartoon animals until reaching a gold mine. They fired at the approaching mine carts, which each had increasing point values, until a large target dropped down in front of each of them. They fired rapidly at the targets, building up point values as they did so. Once that was accomplished, the car went over to show them their ranks.

Getting off the ride, they went to the gift shop. "My legs hurt…" Ralph moaned to himself, rubbing his sore thighs. His friends looked around at the Toy Story merchandise. There were toys and clothes based on Woody the Cowboy, Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl, Buzz Lightyear, plenty of Mr. Potato Heads (ones even designed after Woody, Buzz, and Jessie).

After getting out of the gift shop, they saw that the line for California Screamin' was still short. "Let's ride California Screamin' again!" Anna suggested. She ran off to get in line. Kristoff, Calhoun, and Felix went after her. Ralph walked over to the same spot where he stood when they rode last time. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye.

"Elsa?" Ralph asked, "Aren't you getting on the ride?"

"No," she honestly explained, "Even though the ride was fun, I'd be okay not riding it again." She looked at the train arriving into the launch position. She waved at the people about to leave. A few little girls looked over, and their jaws dropped.

As Felix sat down in the train, Calhoun could tell he was nervous. "Don't worry, sweetie," she said, "I'll make it better when it gets scary." Felix looked at Calhoun. She winked. He calmed down a bit, knowing his wife was going to make the ride less scary for him. The train left the station. Ralph and Elsa waved to their friends on the train and they waved back. The train launched off. Felix began to scream, but then felt Calhoun's hand against his. He stopped screaming. Now that he wasn't screaming, Felix got to feel the motion of the ride. The ride actually felt fun. She let go of his hand once they train got onto the lift. Once it got to the loop, Felix started screaming, but Calhoun touched his hand again. He stopped and experienced the loop peacefully.

As the train pulled back into the station, Kristoff said, "Hey, Felix, I noticed you didn't scream as much during that ride."

"I noticed that, too," Calhoun commented, smiling at Felix. She winked.

"Yeah," Felix replied, "I wasn't quite as scared that time." He looked at Calhoun.

They walked over to view their picture from the ride. Once they found theirs, Calhoun mentally compared how Felix looked in the two pictures. "You look like you're having a lot more fun on this ride," she said.

Ralph and Elsa walked over to their group. "Hey, guys," he said. He looked at the picture. "Wow, Felix, you sure look like you had fun."

"Agreed," Elsa said. Ralph took a bite of something and the other four turned to see what he was chewing on. They saw Ralph was munching on a turkey leg. "He convinced me to get him one."

"Swell," Calhoun said, "I guess this means we'll have to do a slow ride in order to keep Ralph from, well, ralphing up his turkey leg."

Ralph took another bite and swallowed. "I'd be up for that."

The six walked along the boardwalk. They saw the midway games and the souvenir shop. As they went around the lake, they saw a _Little Mermaid_ ride.

"Let's go on that," Anna suggested.

Calhoun looked inside at the ride. The vehicles looked large enough to accommodate Ralph and were moving around slowly enough to not upset his stomach. "Let's go inside."

The vehicles were shaped like large clamshells. Ralph and Elsa sat together, followed by Felix and Calhoun, and then Anna and Kristoff. The clamshells moved through a shipwreck. Scuttle the seagull began telling them the story of his friend, Ariel the mermaid. The clamshells rotated around. A lighting effect made it appear that they were moving underwater. They moved through Ariel's collection of human artifacts, singing about her desire to be a human. Her friend, Sebastian the crab, replied by singing about how much fun life is underwater. The ride took a dark turn to go into the lair of Ursula the cecaelian witch. She granted Ariel a pair of human legs in exchange for Ariel's voice. The clamshells ascended onto land. Sebastian began singing "Kiss the Girl" as Ariel and Eric stared longingly into each other's eyes.

Ralph turned to Elsa. "You heard the crab," Elsa said. Ralph bent down and kissed Elsa. Seeing Ralph and Elsa kiss, Felix and Calhoun did the same. Anna and Kristoff also kissed listening to the song. Behind a door, a silhouette of Ariel and Eric could be seen kissing, which seemed to give Ariel her voice back. Ursula raged in the background, being defeated by the power of love. The clamshells moved to the wedding of the two. Elsa scoffed, "Their wedding isn't quite as good as ours was."

Anna looked at the wedding. "Kind of a simple wedding," she said, "but there is something charming about it. Except for that priest..." The clamshells arrived back in the station.

The group walked over to a pin shop. Seeing that there was a wide variety of pins, Calhoun assumed there'd have to be something from their movie on a pin. They looked at all the pins. There were ones of characters, ones of rides, ones of characters cosplaying, and ones of Mickey Mouse's head.

While Calhoun was looking for _Wreck-It Ralph_ pins, Ralph yelled, "Look at what I found!" He walked over, holding an adorable Elsa pin.

"Wow," Anna said, "That's really cute." She turned to Elsa. "Isn't it, sis?"

Elsa sighed sadly, seeing yet another thing that made her a face to sell a product. "Yeah, it's cute." She looked over at the other pins and was amazed by what she found. "Look at what I found!" She picked it off the shelf and showed it to the others. It was a pin featuring Ralph and Vanellope in _Sugar Rush_.

Calhoun looked at the pin. "So that gives us another point," she said, "bringing Team _Wreck-It Ralph_ up to…4 points."

Ralph took the pin. "Wow," he said, "Baroness Boogerface would love this. In fact…" He walked over to the cashier.

Elsa walked over too. "Do you need me to pay, Ralph?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," Ralph replied. He took out his wallet. "I have enough money to buy these." The cashier rang up the pins and bagged them for Ralph. He paid for them and the six left the store.

The group walked through Grizzly Peak, past the water rapids ride. Kristoff noticed the outfitters shop. "That place reminds me of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," he commented. He took a passing look inside. "I don't see any carrots," he sighed.

After walking around Grizzly Peak, the group came to Soarin' Over California. "That looks like fun," Calhoun commented.

"I dunno," Ralph commented, "I haven't had many good experiences flying…Besides, what if I can't fit in there?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Anna said, "Let's get in line." The six went through the queue. The first part of the queue was filled with pictures and antiques related to flying, as well as important figures in aviation history, like the Wright Brothers, Chuck Yeager, and Amelia Earhart. After that, the line was split in two, with one path going right and the other left. Following that, the line was split into three sections. The six were put into the middle section.

After a few minutes, a man with black hair and a deep voice came onto the television screen above the lines. He introduced himself as Patrick, and began giving the mandatory safety instructions. He instructed the removal of any items such as hats, glasses, purses, cameras, and of course, the little beauties that are Mickey Ears. A grown man in the video sadly removed his Mickey Ears. Patrick also gave instructions on how to fasten the seat belt, and recommended that smaller children use the loop on the seat for a more secure ride. After he was done, Patrick reviewed his notes to make sure he said everything he needed to. He remembered one last important thing: "Have fun!" The screen had a "Now Boarding" and the door opened. A Cast Member guided everyone into a large theater with suspended seating. As they all got into their seats, the Cast Member walked over to Ralph.

"Hang on," he said to Ralph. He saw how big Ralph was in comparison to the seats. He had another Cast Member observe the situation. "Okay, sir," the first one told Ralph after a bit of thinking and calculating, "We're gonna need you to take two seats. Is that okay with you?"

Ralph smiled. "Two seats? I'll take 'em!" Ralph happily sat down in the two seats between Elsa and Felix.

"Now we'll just need to fasten your legs in place." The two Cast Members pulled the seatbelts over Ralph's legs. It felt a little awkward with his legs spread out slightly and strapped down.

Patrick announced on the intercom, "We are clear for takeoff!" The seats lifted up. On the screen in front of them, they flew through the clouds, over a large red bridge, over a creek, over water and past some mountains, even over a golf course (where a golf ball flew by). The ride ended in a familiar location, with a large blue and white castle, surrounded in fireworks. As the ride ended, Patrick said, "On behalf of our entire flight crew, thank you for Soarin' Over California with us."

Outside of the ride, Anna said, "I dunno about you guys, but I loved that ride. Not as much as California Screamin', but pretty close."

"I liked it, too," Felix chimed in, "I thought it would be scary…and the jets were kinda scary…but it was otherwise lots of fun!"

Ralph, meanwhile, was rubbing the insides of his thighs. "I thought it was a bit uncomfortable…Probably because I had to sit differently from you guys…Could we find some place with more ergonomic seating?"

Kristoff pulled out the map of the park. "We could head over to Hollywood Land. There seems to be some stuff we could do that would should give you some good seating, Ralph." They headed on over to Hollywood Land.

"This must be the building," Kristoff said, "It's got posters for the stuff on the map."

"This Animation Academy sounds like fun," Elsa said. There was an A-frame signboard by the door. It had a list of times and a list of characters. "Let's see…Mickey, Minnie, Tigger, Goofy…" Elsa and Anna both spotted the one they wanted to draw together.

"Oswald the Lucky Rabbit!" the sisters squealed in unison.

Calhoun looked at her watch and then at the sign board. "How fortunate," she said, "That's the next one coming up."

"Can we do it?" Anna asked.

"I suppose so," Ralph said, "But I'm not that good at drawing." The six went inside and got in line for Animation Academy.


	7. Chapter 7: Imagination

After a few minutes of waiting in the building, there was an announcement that Animation Academy would be starting soon. When the door opened up, a Cast Member welcomed everyone in. "Hello, everyone. Glad to see you," he said. Upon seeing Ralph, he said, "Would you and your group mind sitting in the back?"

Ralph looked at the line behind him and then the auditorium. "There's not that many people," he suggested, "Would you be okay with us sitting in, I dunno, the middle?"

The Cast Member looked at the auditorium and then the line. "Sure." He motioned for them to move in. They sat down closer to the middle of the middle row. The other guests filled in. Everyone took the drawing board, paper, and pencils sitting next to them.

Once everyone was in, a door opened on stage. A man came out from behind the door. "Hello, folks!" he said, "I'm Danny, and I want to welcome you all to the Animation Academy, and I'm gonna teach you how to draw a Disney character." He sat down at the desk, still facing the audience. "Now some of you are noticing that your pencils don't have erasers." About half the audience looked at their pencils. "That's because there are no mistakes in this class. Every line you make only makes the picture more unique to you." Danny turned his chair to face the desk. "Today, the character we're going to be drawing is one of Walt's oldest creations, and Mickey's half-brother, Oswald." He started off by drawing a circle and everyone followed along. While drawing Oswald, Danny told everyone trivia about Oswald, such as how images of him appear in both _Big Hero 6_ and _Zootopia_. Once he and the audience were done, he told everyone to sign their picture, and then show off their drawings all at the same time. He began walking down the rows, complimenting everyone. "Nice job…Great work…Lovely…Fantastic…" When he got to Ralph, he had to cover his mouth with his hand. "Sir, I don't normally ask this, but may I show your drawing off to everyone?" Ralph reluctantly handed over his drawing board. Danny showed it off to everyone. The other guests were amazed by the professional quality that Ralph had given his picture. He handed it back to Ralph. "You, sir, are an amazing artist." Danny then took the drawing from his desk. "And you get the special honor of getting to keep my drawing. I'm sure your friends will easily get our drawings mixed up." Danny waved good-bye to everyone. "Have a nice day, everyone!"

Outside the Animation Academy, Elsa complimented, "Your drawing really is amazing, Ralphie."

Ralph responded, "Really? Because I think his one eye is a little too long."

"No one will notice," Elsa assured him.

Anna looked at her own drawing. "I'm sure people will notice with mine," the princess glumly said, "Mine looks terrible."

Elsa looked at her sister's drawing. "Yours is really nice, Anna." Elsa held out her's. "Mine is terrible."

"Yours is beautiful, Elsa. Just like you."

"Aww," Elsa smiled. She extended out her arms. "Thanks, sis. Gimme a hug!" The two sisters hugged each other.

A random young man walked by and saw the two sisters hugging. When they were done, he commented, "You two make a nice couple."

Elsa and Anna were stunned by this statement. They looked at each other and then back at the young man. "Well…thank you," Elsa said, "But we're actually sisters."

"Yeah, I know." Anna and Elsa were shocked by what he said. He had a perverted grin on his face now. "Now could you two kiss?" He was reaching into his pocket to get his camera. Elsa was infuriated by this sleazeball. She quickly used her ice powers to create a snowball. She then threw it right at his eye. "Ow!" he yelled. He ran away.

"What is wrong with people like that?" Elsa asked. Anna could only shrug in confusion.

"Is everything okay?" Ralph asked, "I saw you hit a guy with a snowball."

"He was being a rude, disgusting jerk," Elsa explained, "But it's okay; he's gone."

After exiting the building, Kristoff carefully rolled up everyone's drawings and put them into his backpack. "Okay, gang," he said, "Where to next?"

Elsa looked at the large tower to the right. The top said "Hollywood Tower Hotel." "That looks like fun," she said, "Who wants to go on that?"

"I dunno," Felix sheepishly said, "It looks a bit scary."

Calhoun held Felix's hand. "I'll keep you safe," she assured him.

"No other objections?" Kristoff asked. "Then let's head over."

The line for the Hollywood Tower Hotel was rather long compared to the nice, short line they had for California Screamin' earlier. The first part of the queue was outside the hotel and wrapped around its gardens. Once they got through there, they entered the hotel lobby. It was full of dust and spider webs, looking it hadn't been cleaned in decades. After a few minutes, they reached the Cast Member at the service desk.

"How many in your party?" she asked.

"Six," Calhoun answered.

"Head to the doors on the left, please." They walked over to the two doors on the left side. Near them was a display case of souvenirs for sale in the gift shop, such as a golden thimble for mothers.

After a few minutes, a creepy female voice said, "Ladies and gentlemen, in just a few minutes, the library doors in front of you will be opening. Stand _back_ from the doors, as they will be opening towards you. Thank you." Sure enough, after another minute or two, the doors opened. Another Cast Member invited them in, telling them to fill in the room. From the window, one could hear a lightning storm outside.

"That's scary," Felix commented, "It was a bright and sunny day when we came in." He winced at the sudden change in weather.

When the doors closed, a lightning bolt struck, turning on the television. "You unlock this door with the key of imagination," a man said, "Beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound. A dimension of sight. A dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance of things and ideas; you've just crossed over into…The Twilight Zone." The host, Rod Serling, told about how in the 1930s, the Hollywood Tower Hotel was a popular hotel until a lightning strike destroyed the elevator shafts one fateful night, causing 4 guests and a bellhop to disappear. He then showed a maintenance elevator for the building, still in operation, and travelling directly to…The Twilight Zone. The TV shut down and the lights came back on. A secret door opened in the back of the room, and the guests were told to move out. The secret door led to the maintenance area of the hotel, with the furnace and other such machines.

After waiting for another 10 minutes, the six reached another Cast Member. They were sent down to the section on the far right. Once there, Ralph and Elsa were put into row 5 (with Ralph once again taking two seats), and the other four put into row 6. Once a few minutes went by, the elevator doors opened. Their bellhop, Benny, creepily welcomed them and had them enter the elevator. Once everyone was seated, Benny said, "Welcome to the Hollywood Tower Hotel. Management has told me to inform you to fasten your seat belts and pull on the yellow strap." Everyone buckled their seat belts and pulled on the strap. "There is to be no flash photography. Please hold onto any hats, glasses, cameras, purses, loved ones, or anything else you wish to keep in this dimension. I will now shut the door using dark magic." He closed the small door at the front of the elevator while holding his hand above it.

A very little kid in the front row timidly asked, "Could you do that again?"

Benny stared at the kid. "I suggest next time, you go on 'it's a small world.'" With those parting words, the elevator doors closed.

The elevator jerked back. "You are the passengers of a most uncommon elevator," Rod Serling said, "about to take the strangest journey of your life." The ride went dark. "Your destination: unknown. But this much is clear: a reservation has been made in your name…for an extended stay." The elevator went up to a floor with a large mirror in front of the elevator. "Wave good-bye to the real world." The mirror was struck by lightning, turning everyone into blue ghosts. "For you have just entered The Twilight Zone." The elevator went down a floor. On this floor was a hallway, leading to another elevator. "What happened here to dim the lights of Hollywood's brightest showplace is about to unfold again." The five people from the TV appeared as electric ghosts, before disappearing. The lights faded towards the other elevator. "One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the doors of an elevator and into a **_nightmare_**. Those doors are opening again…" The other elevator doors opened. "But this time…they're opening for you." The elevator dropped suddenly. Felix began screaming. Calhoun, to calm him down, kissed him. Felix's mouth was too busy kissing her to scream. The elevator went up and down several times, even heading to the top for a picture, before dropping all the way back down. Rod Serling concluded, "The next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling. Or you may find yourself a permanent resident…of The Twilight Zone." The elevator doors opened. Benny welcomed everyone back to their dimension. Everyone unfastened their seatbelts and got off the ride. The little kid was crying.

Near the gift shop were screens with pictures from each elevator. Felix and Calhoun looked at the one with their group. While the others were throwing their hands in the air in excitement, the two of them were kissing.

Felix nervously chuckled, "That seems a bit embarrassing."

Calhoun rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah," she said, equally embarrassed, "I don't think we need a souvenir of **that** picture…"

Meanwhile, at the cash register, Kristoff said, "Two of photo 10181996, please." The cashier printed off two pictures of their group's photo. Kristoff paid for them. He then handed one to Ralph and Elsa. "Here's yours." Ralph and Elsa looked at the picture and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Felix asked, walking over.

"Oh, nothing," Ralph said, giving the photo back to Kristoff to put away.

Kristoff looked at the map. "I think I'm good for now," he said, "We've done everything I care to do in this park."

"We haven't gone shopping," Anna commented.

"Fine. We'll check out the shops by the gate and then leave."

The six stopped at Elias & Co. on Buena Vista Street. The _Frozen_ characters looked at the Marvel superheroes. "I like this Captain America fellow," Elsa commented, "He's so strong, like Ralph." She smiled.

Nearby, Kristoff heard a little girl singing "Let It Go." Kristoff turned to the royal sisters. "Hey, girls," he asked, "how come I haven't heard you sing once the entire time we've been here despite the fact you two both love to sing?"

Anna picked up a Deadpool plush. She answered, "Because we're written by a hack author who couldn't write an original song to save his life."

Elsa and Kristoff both looked at her in shock and confusion. "What?!" they both asked.

Anna set down the Deadpool plush. She then stared wide-eyed ahead of her. "Did I go somewhere for a second?"

Calhoun continued her search for _Wreck-It Ralph_ merchandise. "Nothing…nothing…nothing…" she observed. Felix walked up to her. "I don't get it," she said to him, "This place is full of merchandise for the more contemporary Disney films. So why is there nothing with us on it?!"

"I don't know, honey," he said, losing his natural optimism, "But we're still going to the Emporium in the other park, so we might be able to find something there."

"Right. I forgot we were heading over there."

"It _is_ one of the biggest stores in the area; it might just have something with our movie on it."

"One would hope…"

Ralph and Elsa walked over. "We didn't find anything we wanted," Ralph said.

"There's plenty of stuff with me and/or my sister on it, as well as Olaf," Elsa said, "Nothing that looked good, but still." Calhoun sighed in disappointment. Anna and Kristoff joined them. The six left the park and went over to the Disneyland side of the resort.


	8. Chapter 8: Interaction

Walking down Main Street, Ralph looked over at Refreshment Corner. "Let's stop there. I'm getting kinda hungry."

Elsa looked over at Ralph. "You had that turkey leg not even two hours ago!"

"I know. I'm hungry again."

Elsa groaned and rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing he's married to me," she thought, "Only a queen could afford to feed Ralph."

Inside, the six looked at the menu. They primarily sold hot dogs and pretzels. "What can I get you guys?" Matthew the cashier asked. Ralph ordered a Mac and Cheese Dog, Anna & Kristoff decided to split a bread bowl of Chili, Calhoun got a Jalapeno Pretzel, Felix went with a Chili Dog, and Elsa settled on a Mickey Pretzel. She paid for everyone, and they sat down at one of the tables outside.

"How come you normally get the smallest thing on the menu?" Ralph asked Elsa.

"I just don't eat a whole lot," Elsa explained, "I don't get as hungry as most other people do." She looked down at her body. "Besides, I've got a queenly figure to maintain."

Felix leaned in close to Elsa. "Actually," he whispered, "your figure is pretty much permanent, since you're also from a video game, so you don't need to 'maintain' anything."

"Really? Huh. I'm still not that afflicted by hunger, regardless."

Soon, the food for Ralph, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Calhoun came out. "Where's my Chili Dog?" Felix asked.

"It will be out in just a moment," Matthew said.

Felix, annoyed that his friends got their food before him, told the waiter, "I'm _waiting_ …" Shortly thereafter, the Chili Dog came out. "Thank you!"

While Ralph, Elsa, Calhoun, and Felix each ate their individual meals, Anna and Kristoff were feeding each other their chili. Kristoff would get a spoonful of chili and put it into Anna's mouth, then Anna would get a spoonful of chili and put it into Kristoff's mouth. Felix thought it was sweet, while Calhoun thought it was a bit sappy.

"So," Felix asked, "are we gonna check out the Emporium while we're here?"

"Why would we want to carry around our souvenirs the rest of the time we're here?"

"We're not going to _buy_ anything; we're going to look for merchandise from our movie."

"Oh. Then sure, we can check that out." Calhoun took another bite of her pretzel.

Once the six were done eating, they went over to the Emporium. The store was full of people looking for Disney merchandise and souvenirs. Felix and Calhoun went to look for some more _Wreck-It Ralph_ products while Anna and Kristoff went to look for more _Frozen_ products. As for Ralph and Elsa, they just looked around at their own leisure. Their wandering led them over to the T-shirt section.

While looking at clothing, Ralph overheard a few guys talking in the hat section. Though he couldn't understand what they were saying, two of the voices sounded familiar. One had a French accent and the other had a Russian one. He walked over with Elsa. Upon getting closer, Ralph could understand what they were saying better. He saw the Russian man was wearing a red shirt and bullet-proof vest, while the Frenchman was wearing a red ski mask and a red pinstripe suit.

"I cannot find good hat," the Russian man said, "None of them suit me well. None of them are, well, red enough."

The Frenchman put on a pinstripe fedora. "I like this one," he said, "It matches my suit."

Ralph walked closer to them. "Hey," he said. The two stopped looking at hats and looked at Ralph. "I think we've met before." The two stared at him, trying to remember where they'd seen him before. "We were in _Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed_ together." He pointed at the Russian man. "You're…uh…what's your name?" Ralph snapped his fingers. "Heavy!"

Heavy smiled at this. "Ralph!" he said. He put out his hand for a high five. Ralph gave him five. "It has been too long since we last see each other," Heavy said, "What has Ralph been up to?"

"Oh, just wrecking stuff. How about you?"

"I recently get new minigun. A friend of mine won it in poker tournament."

"That's great, that's great." Ralph looked at the Frenchman. "And you're…um…Spy!"

"Indeed, I am," Spy replied, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Ralph." Spy looked at Elsa. " _Bonjour, mademoiselle_."

"Hello," Elsa said shyly. She cleared her throat. "Hello. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

" _Enchanté_ ," Spy said. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Good to meet you," Heavy said. He put out a hand for her to shake. They shook. "Wow. Hands are as cold as winter in motherland." Heavy turned to look at Ralph. "So how do you and Queen Elsa know each other?"

Ralph explained, "Well, she and I are from nearby arcade cabinets."

Elsa continued, "We met at a party commencing the opening of my game, _Frozen_ , and we almost instantly bonded."

"We also got…" Ralph held up his left hand. "…married!"

"Amazing!" Spy commented. He looked at Elsa. "Ralph is a very lucky man to have met a woman as beautiful as you, let alone marry her."

Heavy looked at Ralph. "And Elsa is lucky queen," he said, "to marry a man as big and strong and loving as Ralph. He is like Heavy, but with more hair."

Ralph rubbed his head. "Yeah, I guess I do have more hair than you. So are you guys looking at hats?"

"Hats," Heavy replied, "Maybe a few T-shirts. I think Scout would enjoy new shirt. Maybe also Sniper." Heavy saw a baseball cap with "STAR WARS" on it. "I think Scout would like this hat." He picked it up.

"Well, good luck with your shopping," Ralph wished them. "We gotta get going."

" _Au revoir_ , Ralph" Spy said, " _Au revoir_ , Queen Elsa."

"Bye!" Heavy said.

Once they were out of earshot, Elsa asked, "How do you know those two weird people?"

"I went racing with them back in early 2013. They also had this guy - I think it was a guy – who was wearing a gas mask and fireproof suit, and driving a hot rod."

"So those two were two of the more _sane_ guys?"

"I guess. I never met any of their friends."

"I should be glad your friends from Bad-Anon aren't that weird."

Meanwhile in the toy section, Anna and Kristoff were checking out the _Frozen_ toys. "Let's see," Kristoff said, "Olaf…Elsa…Olaf…Anna…Olaf…Olaf…Elsa…Olaf…" He picked up a plush. "Well, what do you know? Someone in charge of making these things remembered I exist." He showed Anna the plush, which was of himself. "So if we're keeping individual scores, that puts you and Elsa at…a lot, Olaf at…even more, and me at one."

"Hey," Anna responded, "at least there's nothing of that jerk Hans. It seems like no one wants a shirt with his smug grin on it." She looked at some more of the merchandise with her and her sister. Many of the items featured them either embracing closely, having their elbows locked, or holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. "Hmm…I'm beginning to understand why that moron thought that Elsa and I were a couple…" Elsa and Ralph walked over. "Hey, guys. Find anything interesting?"

"No," Ralph said, "but we bumped into some racing buddies of mine."

Felix and a sad-looking Calhoun walked over. "Nothing," Calhoun said, "Absolutely nothing. Nothing with Ralph, nothing with Vanellope, nothing with Felix…Just nothing." She sighed.

Kristoff could tell Calhoun was sad, and decided to get them out of the Emporium. He took out the map. "Hey, Calhoun," he asked, "would you be up for trying out this 'Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters' ride?"

Calhoun perked up at this. She looked at the map. "A blaster game in the sci-fi section of the park? That honestly sounds like a lot of fun!" She smiled.

Kristoff folded up the map and stored it. "Great. Let's head over."

The line for Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters was very short. The sign said 10 minutes, but it barely took 5. Most of their time in line was spent watching Buzz near the end. He informed them that the security of the Galactic Alliance was being threatened by the Evil Emperor Zurg. Zurg was stealing the Space Rangers' power cells to power his secret weapon, leaving them at the mercy of Zurg. Their mission was to dismantle, disable, and destroy Zurg's robots while the LGMs retrieved the stolen power cells. An alarm went off, and Buzz sent them off to their battle stations. At the end of the queue, the station consisted of a conveyor belt moving alongside several automatically-moving vehicles, similar to the ones in The Little Mermaid ride. Calhoun and Felix sat together, as did Anna and Kristoff. Sadly, Ralph had to sit by himself and Elsa had to sit by herself. Ralph picked up the two blasters in his space cruiser and held one in each hand, ready to kick some bot.

When the controls were activated for their space cruiser, Calhoun grabbed onto the handle and turned the cruiser to face the targets. The cruiser first went by a giant orange robot. Calhoun shot every target on it multiple times. They cruised by more giant orange robots, Calhoun quickly blasting each target she saw. The next room featured Zurg himself, offering the guests the chance to join him and defeat Buzz Lightyear. Calhoun declined his offer and instead shot all the targets surrounding him. She even was right in suspecting there was a target in between his chest plates. Even Zurg was amazed at her aiming skills. After Zurg's room, the cruisers went to Planet Z, an alien world with strange things happening everywhere. Bug-eyed snake monsters, slime volcanoes, and strange creatures roamed around the planet, each having a target or two to blast. Leaving Planet Z, Zurg began piloting his secret weapon, heading right for the home world of the LGMs. The next room had the LGMs stopping Zurg before he could do anything, dismantling and disarming his secret weapon. Buzz instructed the guests to fire at him with everything they had, while Zurg cursed them for ruining his plans. In the final room, Zurg had been put into his cardboard box and was going to be returned to Al's Toy Barn. The score screens started flashing the levels each person got based on their score. Because of her sharp shooting, Calhoun had managed to get herself 999,999+ points, making her a Level 7 Galactic Hero. She took out the camera and snapped a picture of it. Felix didn't even see what level he got since he had instead gotten nauseated from Calhoun jerking around the space cruiser so much.

Once they regrouped, Anna asked "How many points did you get?" to Felix and Calhoun.

"Over 900,000," Calhoun cooly replied, "Level 7."

"Impressive! I got Level 3 and Kristoff got Level 5! What did you get, Felix?"

"Motion sickness," the handyman gagged.

Ralph got off his space cruiser. "What did you get, Ralph?" Anna asked.

"Left hand got 42,000, right hand got 23,000. I probably could've done better using one hand to steer and one hand to shoot."

Finally, Elsa arrived at the station. "And what did you get, sis?"

"Oh, I didn't shoot at anything," Elsa said, "I just sat back and enjoyed the ride." Anna stared at her sister in annoyance, not taking part in the competition.

As they were leaving the attraction, they passed a series of computers where one could send their score to themselves in their own game. Calhoun went over and sent her score to _Hero's Duty_. "I'm sure the boys back home will get a kick out of their sergeant getting a perfect score."


	9. Chapter 9: Anger

Leaving Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters, the group decided to head over towards Submarine Lagoon. They watched as people boarded the yellow submarines. The animatronic seagulls sitting on the rocks were continually shouting "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

After listening to the seagulls for 2 minutes, Ralph said, "Let's move on before I go over and wreck those birds." Elsa chuckled at this.

"I kind of liked relaxing on the Buzz Lightyear ride," Elsa said, "Let's go on another ride that's calming like that." She turned to Kristoff. "May I please see the map?" she asked. He took out the map and handed to her. She opened it, scanning for the nearest slow ride. "There are a lot of them in Fantasyland, but there's one pretty close. Let's head there."

"Which one is that?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa showed him the map. "This one."

Kristoff looked at the map. His eyes widened in terror. "Oh no. Not that. Anything but-"

"It's…a small world af…ter all!" the little dolls sang, "It's…a small world af…ter all!"

"I'm in Hell, right?" Kristoff asked himself, "I mean, when I get off this ride, I can tell people that I know what Hell is like." Anna tolerated the song, but barely. Calhoun was getting seriously annoyed by the singing. Ralph was getting **critically** annoyed by the song, not helped by Felix singing along. Elsa completely ignored the music, just happy to be on a slow-moving boat ride. The boat went though European countries, Mediterranean and Asian countries, highly-inaccurate jungle countries, Antarctica, South American countries, islands in the Pacific Ocean, and ended in a big celebration of all countries around the world. Once the boat got outside, the six got out of the boat.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Elsa asked. She turned to look at the others. Felix was happy, Anna looked a bit bored, Kristoff and Calhoun looked annoyed, and Ralph was furious. "Never mind." They walked over to the small gift gazebo. Inside, they mainly had plushes and dolls of different Disney characters.

Kristoff looked at some dolls of young Elsa and young Anna. "Not quite sure why people want stuff like this. You guys are your best all grown-up."

Anna looked at baby dolls of several Disney princesses. "It does seem a bit strange," she said.

Ralph was busy looking at a doll of a princess with red, curly hair. "Something about this girl makes me want to punch her in the face…"

"That's just your anger at the song talking," Elsa said.

"No, that's not it. Like, I feel she took something from me, but I don't know what."

Elsa took the doll out of Ralph's hands. "Let's look at something else, okay?"

The six walked over to the middle of Fantasyland. There were so many rides based on different Disney movies that they had trouble deciding which one to ride. Eventually they went on Mr. Toad's Wild Ride.

"I oughta enjoy this one," Ralph said, "since I've been driving before." They got in line. The line was surprisingly short for an afternoon in one of the busiest parts of the park. When they got into Toad Hall, they saw guests driving through in motor cars. Like so many other rides, Ralph and Elsa had to be in separate vehicles while Anna & Kristoff and Felix & Calhoun got to sit together in their motor cars. Ralph, being the last to get into a motor car, looked down at the pedals. There was only one, which seemed to be the 'go' pedal. "Hey," he asked the Cast Member, "Where's the stopper?"

She looked at the lone pedal. "Not important," she said. Ralph pressed down on the gas pedal and drove off.

The car drove through the Toad Hall library, crashing through the fireplace. A set of doors then led to the interior hallway of Toad Hall, with weasels swinging from the chandeliers. The dining room was next, and finally, the car left Toad Hall. Policemen were making an attempt to stop the wild motor car. The car made a turn towards the docks. Just before the car plunged into the water, the car turned towards a warehouse full of barrels and crates containing explosives. After some more driving, the car entered Town Square and drove into a courtroom. The judge found them guilty and sent them to a dark prison cell. An escape from prison in the motor car landed it on railroad tracks. The car bounced along the tracks in the dark before colliding with an oncoming train. The car led straight to Hell. Hell was easy for the car to escape from, and they were brought right back to Toad Hall in one piece.

"Well, that just sort of happened," Ralph said, getting off.

"Were you scared in Hell?" Calhoun asked Felix.

"Not really," he replied, "I mean, the judge demon was kinda scary, but other than that, it was a bit too silly to be scary."

Felix, Calhoun, Ralph, and Elsa joined up with Anna and Kristoff. "What did you guys think?" Anna asked.

"It was a bit tacky," Elsa said, "And I didn't care much for the heated room."

"What did you think of Heaven?" Anna asked.

"What?" Felix asked.

"Yeah," she facetiously said, "Kristoff and I went to Heaven after the train. We got to see little cherubs and clouds and our Creator himself."

"Umm…" Felix sheepishly said, "We didn't see that…We went to… _ahem_ …Hell."

"She's kidding," Calhoun said.

"Oh, thank goodness!"

Anna had a chuckle at Felix. She looked at the ride next to them. "Hey, let's go on that one!"

Ralph looked at the sign. "'Peter Pan's Flight'?" he read aloud, "Meh. Sounds good enough."

Calhoun looked at the line. "Well, it looks like it's about the length of Mr. Toad's line," she said, "so this should take no time at all."

Calhoun was wrong. The line took nearly half an hour to get through. At several points, they considered leaving the queue, only for the line to start moving again. By the time they got in, all six of them were thinking to themselves, "This had better be worth it…" They got onto flying pirate ships. Ralph once again had to sit by himself and Elsa by herself. Ralph barely paid attention to the sights in Neverland; he was too annoyed at the long wait and too sad that he was on yet another ride he couldn't enjoy with his wife.

Getting off the ride, Kristoff was the first to comment, "Well, it might just be me, but I don't think that ride was worth a half-hour wait."

"Nope," Calhoun said, "Definitely not. Not just you, and not worth it."

The six went on the other rides in Fantasyland. They went to Dumbo the Flying Elephant, which Ralph sadly couldn't ride. He stood by the exit and watched as his friends and wife flew around. They then went to the carousel. Ralph was too big to ride on one of the horses, so instead he and Elsa sat on one of the benches. The group then went on Pinocchio's Daring Journey. Ralph and Elsa thankfully got to sit together in a vehicle, though Ralph had to bend over as to not hit his head on the arches. They followed that up by going on Snow White's Scary Adventures, where Ralph had to sit alone once again. Though Felix did get scared at certain points, he knew his loving wife, Calhoun, would be there to keep him safe.

Having gone through all the dark rides in Fantasyland, the group felt the need to walk through the iconic Sleeping Beauty Castle. They walked under the gate, across the bridge, and turned around to see it. They were amazed. The castle was so massive, so detailed, and so beautiful. Both Ralph and Felix were moved to tears by the castle's magnificent splendor.

Anna asked Calhoun, "Hey, Calhoun, may you please take a picture of Elsa and me in front of the castle?"

"Sure thing," Calhoun replied. She reached into her pocket and took out her camera. She took several pictures of the sisters in front of the castle.

After Calhoun was done taking the pictures, two women walked by Anna and Elsa. The sisters looked at the women. They appeared to be the Cast Members who dressed up as Anna and Elsa for Character Meetings.

The Elsa woman commented, "That's some of the worst cosplay of Anna and Elsa I've ever seen."

The Anna woman added, "The hair's all wrong, the make-up's all wrong…The outfits wrong, but we know they can't let you wear them in here."

The Elsa woman finished, "Better luck next time, ladies."

Anna and Elsa just stared at each other. "Well, they were rude," Anna said.

Elsa grabbed her sister's arm. "Let's go in the opposite direction wherever they're going."

Going away from the two rude Cast Members, the six friends walked to Adventureland. As they were entering, Anna couldn't help but notice the Tiki Juice Bar. She looked at their menu.

"Dole Whip® Float?" she asked, "What's that?"

A random guest walking by explained, "It's a beverage made with fresh pineapple juice and pineapple soft serve."

"That sounds delicious!" Anna looked at the queue. "I'm getting in line!"

Kristoff followed. "That actually does sound pretty good," he admitted, "I'll get one, too."

Ralph, Elsa, Calhoun, and Felix stared at each other. "So what do we do while we wait for them to get their drinks?" Calhoun asked.

Ralph looked around. "Hey!" he pointed out, "there's a gift shop over there!" He started walking to it. "Let's check it out."

Inside, the store featured a variety of jungle-themed items and accessories. As they progressed further into the shop, they found a bunch of _Indiana Jones_ -themed items. Ralph tried on the Indiana Jones jacket. Elsa found it really handsome on him.

As they were looking, Anna and Kristoff joined back up, holding their Dole Whip Floats. Anna took a sip. "Tasty!" she commented, as the pineapple soft serve and juice danced on her tongue and dove down her throat.

Ralph saw the cherry on top of Kristoff's float. "You gonna eat that cherry?" Ralph asked.

Kristoff looked at it. He removed it from the umbrella toothpick and handed it to Ralph. "It's all yours," Kristoff said.

"Thanks." Ralph ate the cherry.

Felix saw Ralph eating and felt his stomach growling. "I'm getting hungry," he said.

"So am I," Calhoun said, "Let's find somewhere to get dinner."

Kristoff set down his drink and got out the map. He began analyzing the nearby restaurants. "How about the River Belle Terrace?" he suggested, "It's not that far from here."

At the River Belle Terrace, a host led them to a nice outdoor table. He handed them each a menu and said a waitress would be by shortly to take their order. Sure enough, within 5 minutes, she was there and ready to take their orders.

Ralph went first. "May I please have the Pork Spareribs with a side of Tater Bites, and Fried Cheesecake for dessert?"

"Sure thing, sweet thing," the waitress replied. She jotted down his order. "How 'bout you?" she asked Felix.

Felix looked at the menu. "May I please have the Half Chicken with a side of potato salad?"

Calhoun was next "I'll take a Beef Brisket Sandwich, and I'll have it with a side of coleslaw. Also, could we get a few cups of water?"

"Absolutely, ma'am," the waitress assured. She looked at Anna. "An' what will you be havin', princess?"

Anna eagerly replied, "The Catch of the Day for me, please, with a side of vegetables."

Kristoff requested, "May I have a Pulled Pork Sandwich with coleslaw?"

"Definitely, mountain man." The waitress wrote down what he ordered. "And for you, pretty thing?"

Elsa looked at the menu in utter horror. Everything seemed to be in big proportions and was expensive compared to everything else they had in the park. "I'm just gonna have a House Salad," she insisted.

The waitress took the menus. "Thank you, folks. Your food will be out shortly." She walked away.

Anna looked at Ralph. "Fried cheesecake? May I try a bite of that?"

"Sure, Anna." Ralph turned to Elsa. "Would you like a bite, too?"

"No, thank you," Elsa replied, trying her best not to vomit.

Calhoun looked over at Kristoff. "I didn't know you were also a coleslaw eater," she commented.

Kristoff responded, "I didn't think you were the kind to enjoy beef brisket." The waitress dropped off a basket of biscuits and butter, as well as their water.

Calhoun got a biscuit and put some butter on it. "I like a good, meaty sandwich every once in awhile."

"Me, too," Kristoff said, "Nothing like a pulled pork sandwich. Especially with coleslaw."

The waitress dropped off the food. "That was fast," Calhoun commented, "I didn't even get a bite of my biscuit."

Ralph began eating his Pork Spareribs and Tater Bites. Ralph was so hungry that be cleaned the meat and BBQ sauce from the bones and wiped the sauce off his plate using the tater tots. Felix politely but efficiently cut the meat off his chicken and ate it with his potato salad. Calhoun took her Beef Brisket Sandwich, added some of the coleslaw on top, and ate her sandwich with one hand. Kristoff ate his pulled pork sandwich, dipping the bread into any sauce that dripped off, and completely ate his coleslaw. Anna cut up and ate her fish and vegetables in a very formal and regal manner, as did Elsa with her House Salad. Once Ralph and Anna had finished their entrees, they split the fried cheesecake. It had a golden crispy coating, much like a mozzarella stick, yet still had the flavor and texture of cheesecake inside. Ralph made sure to get his half covered in the cherry syrup it came served with.

"Mmph!" Anna said, after eating her half, "At least I know what fried cheesecake tastes like. Now I don't need to relive that again."

"Ralph licked the cheesecake off his fork. "I liked it," he said, "Nice and crispy, cherry syrup, all good."

Elsa looked at the bill. "$121?!" She groaned and got out her wallet. After setting down enough money for the bill as well as the tip, she said, "From now on, we're only eating at places where the average price for each item is not in excess of $20."

"Sorry, Elsa," Calhoun said.

"It's okay," Elsa replied, "you all enjoyed your meals. But next time, we're finding enjoyable meals at a more reasonable price."


	10. Chapter 10: Evening

After such a large meal, Ralph asked the question, "So what are we going to ride while we digest this food?"

"Obviously not something rough," Elsa said, "I'd hate to have wasted over $100 for us to throw it all up."

Kristoff looked at the map. "How about the Haunted Mansion?"

"I dunno," Calhoun replied, "I think Felix may get a little scared by it."

"I'll do my best to remain unafraid, dear," Felix confidently replied.

"I hope they've got big enough seats," Ralph muttered.

The group walked over to the fence of the Haunted Mansion. They walked through the iron gate and began walking through the cemetery. There were tombstones for beloved pets lining the lawn, and a horse-drawn hearse in front of the front porch.

Kristoff scoffed, "I could easily take on that hearse in my sleigh. No horsepower in any game is a match for Sven."

Ralph looked at Kristoff. "Are you saying that you could beat something with wheels in a sleigh?" Ralph jokingly asked.

Kristoff thought about what Ralph said, "If it were snowing outside, I could." He looked at Elsa. "You could tip the scales in my favor," he told her.

"What if _I_ were the one driving the hearse?" Elsa smirked, "What makes you think I'd give you an advantage in that scenario?"

The group was led into the mansion proper. Inside the lobby, a creepy narrator set the atmosphere by describing what they could expect with the ghosts inside the mansion. When he was done, one of the sets of doors opened up. The guests flooded in, filling the room up. When they were all in, the doors closed. Instantly, the room appeared to be stretching, with the Ghost Host questioning if it was real or just imagination. The paintings showing the former owners of the mansion revealed their untimely demises. The Ghost Host pointed out the conundrum of how to escape from a chamber with no doors or windows, before suggesting his escape method. The room went dark. Lightning outside revealed a corpse hanging from the ceiling, accompanied by a scream. He apologized for frightening the guests and sent them out the now-open (and revealed) doors. They led to a hallway leading further into the mansion. On the left were windows, where lightning was flashing outside. On the right side, several paintings decorated the wall, with frightening images popping up whenever lightning struck. At the end of the hallway, three marble busts stared at the guests, and followed them.

Felix winced, "That's really scary, how they're following us…"

Calhoun gave him a kiss for confidence. "They can't hurt you. They have no arms or legs."

"That…that is true."

"Plus, it's just an optical illusion. The faces are reflected off a mirror and remain stationary, while the reflection appears to be following us because of the angle we're at. In fact, at certain angles, it's quite apparent that it's just a hole in the wall."

"You're right, Tamora. Whatever you just said."

"I said it's not real and nothing to be afraid of."

"Right. That's what I thought you said."

The end of the hallway had a red carpet, leading to the iconic Doom Buggies. The Ghost Host informed them that they could only hold two or three people. Ralph and Elsa went in first, followed by Felix and Calhoun, and then Anna and Kristoff. The Ghost Host gave them a quick safety spiel, which he then repeated in Spanish. The Doom Buggies went up the stairs, past the Endless Hallway with the floating candelabra, and past the Conservatory where a man was begging to be let out of a coffin. Just past them was a hallway filled with doors. Pounding, shrieking, cries for help, screams, knocking, growls, and maniacal laughter echoed down the chamber. The nearby grandfather clock chimed 13 times.

In the next room, a medium inside a crystal ball recited an incantation as musical instruments floated around the room. As they were leaving, the Ghost Host informed them that the riders' sympathetic auras were causing the ghosts to materialize. This was evidenced in the dining hall, where ghosts were flooding in through the doors and windows.

Anna looked at the table. A young boy was blowing out the candles on a birthday cake. "Oh, that's so sad," she said to Kristoff, "That boy must've died when he was young, and now he's a ghost boy for the rest of eternity."

"It's okay, Anna," Kristoff assured her, "It's just a ride. No little boys died in the making of it."

Elsa was concerned more with something else in the dining room. "The dancing is all wrong," she told Ralph.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look at the waltzing ghosts," she pointed out, "The women are leading the men in the dance. It's unlikely that kind of thing would occur when the 'ghosts' died."

"Huh," Ralph commented, "I don't think I would have noticed that otherwise. I've learned something today."

The next room was the attic. It was filled with dusty old objects, some depicting a newly-married couple. At the end of the attic, a woman in a bridal dress was standing. "'Til death…do us part," she hissed. She put her hands together, as if holding a bouquet. However, instead of flowers, a hatchet materialized in her hands. Felix was scared, but Calhoun gave him a kiss to calm him down.

Outside the attic, the Doom Biggies slowly started heading to the land outside of the mansion: a graveyard. From the region outside the attic, one could see ghosts flying into the sky in droves from the ground. Once in the cemetery itself, the grounds were populated with ghosts. They were playing instruments, playing chess, drinking tea, and other simple activities. All of them were singing about ghosts coming out to socialize. Every so often, a zombie would pop out from behind a tombstone. It would scare Felix, until Calhoun kissed him. By the time they got to the end of the graveyard, seeing a zombie pop out would cause Felix to give Calhoun a kiss instead.

Before they left, the Ghost Host warned them to beware of Hitchhiking Ghosts. Right on cue, 3 ghosts were trying to get a ride out of the mansion. In between each of the couples, a ghost appeared in the mirrors. The Doom Buggies opened back up, and the 6 of them went back to the mortal realm. "Hurry back…" said a woman's voice, "and don't forget your death certificate…"

"That was fun," Felix said outside the mansion.

The six of them went on to Critter Country. As they passed by the line for Splash Mountain, Anna commented, "Hey, that looks like fun." She walked towards the queue. "Anyone want to join me?"

"No, thanks," Kristoff said, "I prefer my mountains snowy not…splashy."

Elsa shrugged. "I'll go with you, Anna," she said. The two sisters got in line. "We'll meet you at the exit!"

Ralph waved at his wife as she walked down the queue. When she was out of sight, he turned to the others. "So what do we do now?"

"We go to the exit of the ride and see what's over there," Calhoun said.

Over by the exit, Felix spotted the Winnie-the-Pooh ride. "Let's go on that one," he suggested.

Calhoun groaned, "That looks _really_ sappy."

"Well," Kristoff commented, heading for the ride, "It's either sappiness or standing by the exit." The three guys headed for the Pooh ride.

Calhoun looked around to see if there was anything else fun to do. "Drat," she said.

The line for the ride was non-existent. They were able to walk right up to the hive-shaped vehicles. Felix and Calhoun sat in the front of their car, with Kristoff sitting in the row behind them. Ralph once again got his own car, with his body in the back row and his feet in the front. The hive cars proceeded into the Hundred-Acre Woods. It was a blustery day in the woods, which did not deter the bear of very little brains from his search for honey. Even as his friends Piglet and Roo were in danger of being blown away by the wind, Pooh was happily floating with a balloon. Gopher wished them a happy winds-day. The wind brought rain clouds to the woods, which in turn brought flood waters. Tigger was trying to save Piglet, who was stuck on a chair. Pooh was stuck face-first in his hunny pot. Kanga and Rabbit were stuck in an umbrella-turned-boat, with Roo holding onto his mother's hands and Eeyore's tail.

Tigger then led the hive cars into Pooh's house. Despite the rain outside (and being previously stuck in a hunny pot), Pooh was sound asleep on his kitchen floor. He then drifted off into a dream land, with Tigger warning that Heffalumps and Woozles commit hunny larceny. In Pooh's dreams, there was hunny everywhere, along with nightmare-inducing depictions of Heffalumps and Woozles. Despite being a nightmare, the colors were bright and vibrant. Even Pooh didn't seem to mind having a nightmare, instead focusing on all the hunny he could eat. The nightmare ended with Piglet waking up Pooh. It was Pooh's birthday and his friends were all there to celebrate. The ride ended going past all of Pooh's presents, 90% of which were hunny pots.

When they got off the ride, Ralph commented, "I'm not a good speller, but I believe that 'honey' is not spelled with two 'n's…"

Calhoun looked at Felix. "I noticed you weren't scared by the Heffalumps and Woozles," she said.

"I think I was more confused than I was scared," he replied, "At least now I know why all those other arcade machines have the 'Winners Don't Do Drugs' warnings…"

They looked around at the nearby gift shop. The merchandise mainly consisted of Winnie-the-Pooh characters, and there were also sweets like fudge and caramel apples. "That fried cheesecake must've been pretty hefty," Ralph commented, "I'm not even hungry for a caramel apple at this point."

The four walked back to the exit of Splash Mountain. A few minutes later, the queen and her princess sister walked towards them. Both ladies were completely soaked. Their visages held two entirely contradictory opinions of the ride.

"That was a mistake," Anna commented, "The water was freezing cold and now I'm gonna be coated in it the rest of the night.

"I liked it," Elsa smiled, "The water felt great."

"Can we please get going?" Anna asked, "I want to find somewhere to dry off before my dress gets all wrinkly."

Kristoff suggested, "We could go on Big Thun-" He then realized that Ralph could not go on that ride.

"It's okay," Ralph said, "You guys can go on Big Thunder Mountain."

"But Ralph," Elsa said, "You won't get to go with us."

Ralph sighed and looked at Anna. "I'd rather I be lonely for 30 minutes or so than Anna be unhappy and uncomfortable for the rest of the night."

Anna smiled at Ralph's generosity. "That is so sweet of you, Ralph," she said. She turned to her sister. "You certainly married the right man, Elsa." She, Kristoff, Felix, and Calhoun began walking to the roller coaster.

Elsa looked at Ralph. "I'll ride this ride for you, Ralph." She hugged her loving husband. He hugged her back.

"Now you'd better get going," he said. She ran off to catch up with the others. "Now to be alone with my thoughts." He walked over to the exit for Big Thunder. About 30 minutes later, the other five came out of the exit, with the royal sisters now completely dried off. They wandered back to Main Street before returning to their hotel rooms.

In Felix and Calhoun's room, the two were getting ready for bed. "Hey, Tamora," he said, "Thanks for helping me get over my fears today."

"It was my pleasure," she assured him, "And now, we can ride some of the more intense rides without you getting scared."

"I just feel bad for Ralph," he said, "You can help me with my fears and anxiety, but no one can help him with his size."

"We still have one more day. I'm sure Ralph will find something fun to do."

Meanwhile in Ralph and Elsa's room, Ralph was busy brushing his teeth. "I really should've started doing this a long time ago," he commented, with toothpaste foaming from his mouth, "People have stopped complaining about my breath now that I'm brushing my teeth regularly."

"Ralph," the snow queen responded, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry, dear." He spit out his toothpaste and rinsed it out with the complimentary mouthwash. He got onto the bed and laid down. "We had some really good food today. Breakfast…the turkey leg…the hot dog…the ribs and cheesecake. It was all delicious!" Elsa crawled on top of Ralph's chest and fell asleep. Ralph fell asleep, too.

In Anna and Kristoff's room, Anna had already fallen asleep. When he was sure that she was deep in sleep, he checked on one important item he had brought along on the trip.

"Good," he thought, "It's still here. Just have to wait a few more days…" He returned to bed.


	11. Chapter 11: Adventure

Like the day before, Felix woke up to the sound of Calhoun doing her morning exercises. Ralph and Elsa woke up shortly thereafter. Ralph went to wash off in the pool while Elsa took a nice, cold shower. Calhoun and Felix got a table set up in the breakfast room, followed by Ralph and Elsa, then Anna and Kristoff. Ralph piled with bacon and scrambled eggs onto his plate. Elsa had a slice of toast with strawberry jam and an apple. Calhoun got a plate with sausage and scrambled eggs, as well as a banana. Felix had pancakes drenched in maple syrup. Kristoff had sausage, pancakes, and an apple. Anna a waffle with syrup, a few strips of bacon, and a cup of tea.

For their last day at Virtual Disneyland, they decided to start at California Adventure. Ralph was once again randomly pulled aside for a security check. They got to the turnstiles for the park, where Ralph had to go in through the alternate entrance again. While the other patrons were heading to Hollywood Land, Grizzly Peak, and Cars Land, they headed back to Paradise Pier. Anna raced for the mostly-empty California Screamin', with Kristoff, Felix, and Calhoun following suit. Elsa and Ralph, in the meantime, went to the also pretty-empty Toy Story Midway Mania. Both Ralph and Elsa got entire seats to themselves. Ralph got the red and blue seats on one side, while Elsa got the blue seat behind him. The two had fun just firing randomly at the midway games the animate toys hosted, even if the ride wasn't that comfortable for Ralph. And on California Screamin', Anna and Kristoff were happily throwing their hands in the air, while Calhoun and Felix kissed every time he got scared. And due to the short lines at that time, they went on their respective rides several times in a row. But after about an hour or so, the people began to crowd up the lines for the rides. The six met back up in front of King Triton's Carousel.

"So where to now?" Calhoun asked.

Felix pointed to the Ferris Wheel towering above them. "How about that?" he suggested.

"I dunno," Anna commented, "Ferris Wheels scare me…"

"I think it looks like fun," Elsa commented, "Count me in." Ralph, Calhoun, and Kristoff also expressed interest in riding it. Reluctantly, Anna agreed to join them.

The line for the Ferris Wheel, named Mickey's Fun Wheel, was very short. There were two kinds of gondolas. Two-thirds of them were on rails, while the remaining 8 were stationary.

"I am going on one of the stationary ones," Anna insisted.

"I'll go with you, Anna," Kristoff said, "I don't exactly think those swinging gondolas look safe. Or at the very least, they don't look like fun."

"That's okay, guys," Ralph said, "We'll tell you what the ride in the swinging gondolas is like."

However, as they got up to the gondola boarding platform, Ralph was instructed that he had to wait for the next gondola, as the Cast Members were afraid that in a full gondola, Ralph could cause it to fall of its rails, which would glitch the game. So Ralph watched as his friends and his wife got onto the gondola. Ralph waved good-bye to them, saddened that he could not ride with them. The next gondola came up, which Ralph sat in all by himself.

In the gondola with Felix, Calhoun, and Elsa, Calhoun was taking photographs of the magnificent scenery. As they went up, the gondola moved along its rails, swaying as the wheel stopped. Calhoun was able to get some great pictures as the gondola was moving.

Felix noticed how sad Elsa was. "You wish Ralph was here, don't you?"

Elsa sighed, "Yeah. Poor guy. We haven't gotten to spend as much time together during this trip as I'd like." She rubbed her hand against the barriers on the gondola's window. "I suppose that's the problem with being a crossover couple; we don't get to see each other as often as Anna and Kristoff do, and I was hoping that we could spend a good amount of time together while here. But poor Ralph is too big to stick with us on several of the rides."

Meanwhile, Ralph was having the exact same thought, all alone in his gondola. "I can't believe how many times Elsa and I have been separated on this trip. How many times have I had to ride by myself, without the love of my life, if I even get to ride at all? How often during this trip has my height been a hindrance to myself and my friends?" He began tearing up.

When the wheel was done making its revolutions, Anna eagerly got off the ride. "If I never rode that again," she told Kristoff, "it would be too soon."

"So you liked it," Kristoff commented.

"Real funny," she said, "Let's take away those protective rails and see how you deal with a fear of falling out." Elsa glumly walked over to her sister with Felix and Calhoun in tow. "I can tell you didn't think much of the ride either, sis."

"No," Elsa said, holding back tears. She looked behind her at the next gondola being unloaded. She saw a tall man with wild mahogany hair step out. When their eyes met, they ran towards each other. Elsa jumped into Ralph's arms. "I don't know why, Ralphie," she said, "But I missed you on that ride."

Ralph hugged his wife gently. "I missed you, too, sweetie," he replied.

After Ralph and Elsa stood hugging for a minute or two, Calhoun said, "I know you two are happy to be reunited, but I think there's a lot more we should do on our last day here than watching you two hug."

Elsa wiped icy tears from the sides of her face. "Sorry," she said. The two joined back up with the others and the group walked along the West side of Paradise Pier.

Other than California Screamin' and Toy Story Midway Mania, Paradise Pier did not offer much in the way of rides, and other than the aforementioned examples, none of them interested the six arcade characters. One ride they walked by was a Wild Mouse roller coaster. "Hey, Anna," Kristoff facetiously commented, "You wanna ride that?"

"Ick," the princess replied, "No thanks. That thing makes me want to puke just looking at it." Anna saw the Little Mermaid ride coming up. "Why don't we go on that one again?" The others, not really finding any other rides to go on in the area, agreed to go on the ride.

The line was short for the ride once again. They rode as couples like the time before. Even though Ralph and Elsa didn't fit comfortably in their clamshell, they were happy to be able to ride together. As they saw Ariel and Eric about to kiss, they also kissed.

After the ride was over, the six tried to figure out where to go next. Kristoff pointed out the Pacific Wharf area next to Paradise Pier. "We haven't been in that area yet, have we?"

"Nope," Ralph commented, "We haven't been in that area." The six went over.

While crossing the bridge, Calhoun spotted the giant (fake) net full of the catch of the day. She took out her camera. "Hey, Kristoff!" she said. She pointed to the net. "Would you mind standing there? I wanna get a picture of someone there."

"Sure thing, Calhoun," Kristoff responded. He quickly walked over to the net and posed in the pile of plastic fish. Calhoun took a picture. Kristoff noticed how tasty the air in Pacific Wharf smelled. "Man," he commented, "I'm getting hungry just standing around here…" When he was rejoined by his friends, he asked, "Are you guys hungry?"

Ralph sniffed the air. "Well, now that you mention it," he said, "I haven't eaten in over 2 hours…"

Calhoun looked at her watch. "Well, we could get an early lunch, beat the lunch rush. Let's look for a good place to eat in this area."

The six walked around Pacific Wharf, observing the different restaurants it had to offer. There was a brewery, a Mexican grill, a stand selling frozen margaritas (which Calhoun was happy to learn was not to promote _Frozen_ ), and an ice cream parlor, but the group decided to go to Lucky Fortune Cookery, an Asian restaurant.

"There are no Asian restaurant games in the arcade," Ralph commented, "Let's try something new food-wise on this trip."

The menu for Lucky Fortune was quite simple. There were three proteins and four sauces for the rice bowls. Ralph and Felix got Teriyaki chicken, Elsa had Mandarin Orange tofu, Calhoun and Kristoff ate Spicy Korean Beef, and Anna ordered Spicy Korean Tofu. Their meals came in paper take-out boxes, and the proteins were placed on top of cooked vegetables and rice. While his friends easily ate their food with chopsticks, Ralph was struggling to even grasp them.

"Stupid chopsticks," he grumbled, "Why can't they make these things more accommodating for guys like me?" He dropped one on the table. "Darn it…" He struggled to pick up the chopstick.

The others saw how much Ralph was struggling. Elsa leaned in and said, "Ralph, since it doesn't seem like anyone else is watching, I think it would be okay if you just poured the food right into your mouth. We won't tell anyone."

"Really?" Ralph asked. He then tossed the other chopstick away and poured the teriyaki chicken, rice, and vegetables right into his mouth.

"Sometimes manners must be forsaken in favor of simplicity," Elsa commented. She returned to slowly eating her food.

When everyone was done eating, they walked through Pacific Wharf some more. Walking through eventually led them to a road underneath an arch carved into a large rock. They followed it into a rocky canyon.

"Quite an abrupt shift from a portside town to a canyon, isn't it?" Felix commented. The road led to the quiet desert town of Radiator Springs. As they walked, a couple of cars raced by in the fenced-off area to the right. They walked by a restaurant with the design of a gas station. The road eventually led to an intersection in the middle of the town.

There was a ride across the street, with a tire motif. They got in line and rode it. The ride was a bumper car ride with everyone driving tires. Ralph was able to fit into his tire, albeit barely. Nothing particularly stood out about the ride; it was a standard bumper car ride.

After getting off the tire ride, the six noticed how people were going down the road, to Town Hall, and turning to the right. The six went the same way and were led to the queue for Radiator Springs Racers. The line was about 45 minutes long.

"We might as well try out this ride, since it seems really popular," Ralph said. The others agreed and got in line. The queue went through the desert, under a bridge, by a fountain (which resembled the front of an old-fashioned car), and by a couple of old gas pumps.

When they got to the boarding platform, Ralph was pulled aside while his friends all got to sit in one car. He was given his own car. He sat in the backseat with him feet in the front. The Cast Members strapped his legs down with the seat belts. As his car was leaving, the Cast Members advised him to bend over so that he didn't hit his head on anything.

The cars started driving through the desert, driving by trees and rocks. After passing under a rock tunnel, there was a stunning waterfall towering above the road. Past that was a stunning view of the park, particularly the Hollywood Tower Hotel. The cars then went into a dark tunnel…and were almost hit by a large semi with eyes. The cars then had to swerve to avoid hitting other sentient automobiles, and narrowly avoided being hit by an oncoming train.

A police car came out from behind a billboard. "Slow down!" he instructed, "You're not racin' yet…"

"Ooh, racing," Ralph commented to himself, "I should be good at this…"

The police car had a rusty tow truck escort the cars into town. The tow truck decided to have a bit of mischievous fun by scaring nearby cow-like tractors. This turned out to be a bad idea when a bull-like combine machine started chasing them. The tow truck and the cars just barely managed to escape certain death and made it into town. Other sentient cars, including a jeep, a VW van, a Model T, and the semi from earlier greeted them. Ralph's car turned right, and went into a paint shop run by a low rider car, while his friends' car went to the right, into the same tire shop that housed the bumper car ride. The two cars pulled up next to each other outside of the shops. Ralph waved to his friends, who waved back at him. The two cars blasted off, racing around the desert. When the race was over, Ralph's car was the victor. He clapped happily for himself.

When they got off the ride, Ralph asked Elsa, "So doesn't the winner get a kiss?" She jokingly sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't I get more than that?" he asked.

"If _I_ had won, you would have," she chuckled.

The six walked back to the intersection and walked to the right, along the road they had entered Radiator Springs on. The road led to a giant, discarded cereal box. When they walked underneath it, they found themselves in a tiny amusement park, made from giant trash. Most of the rides were for young children, so the group just walked through, not stopping to ride anything.

They found their way back to the Hollywood Tower Hotel. Felix saw how long the line was, at nearly 45 minutes long, and noticed the Fastpass machines. "Hey, guys," he suggested, "How about we get Fastpasses for this ride now, get in line now, and then get into the Fastpass line afterwards?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Kristoff said. The six went over to the Fastpass distributors. "Now how do these things work?"

A nearby Cast Member said, "Put your tickets into the slot, and a Fastpass will print out for you."

"Ah, thank you!" Each of them put their ticket into a machine. Or, in the case of Ralph, attempted to. While his friends, with their small hands, were able to put their tickets into the machines, Ralph was unable to find get the ticket out from between his thumb and index finger enough to get it into the machine, but not so far that it fell out.

"Aw, come on!" he said, under his breath, "Ah, there we go…No! Darn it…Almost got it…oh, sunnuva…"

"Excuse me, Ralph," Elsa intervened. She took Ralph's ticket, put it into the machine, and it printed out his Fastpass. She then gave both the ticket and Fastpass to Ralph.

"Thank you, Elsa," Ralph said. He put both objects into his pocket.

The six went into the queue for The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. They went through the gardens outside the hotel, and through the dusty lobby. They were sent to one of the libraries, and waited for the doors to open. When the room was filled up, they watched the same episode of The Twilight Zone as they did the time before. In 1939, the hotel's elevators were hit by lightning, and they were going to be in the very similar service elevators. The secret door opened up, revealing the boiler room. They waited in line to get onto the elevator, which took another 10 or 15 minutes. There were some annoying teenagers standing behind them in line. They got to a point where Felix yelled at them to shut up, which surprised everyone from the teenagers to Felix's friends.

"Sorry," he said, "They just were really obnoxious." Thankfully, when the line was separated into 3 groups, the irritating teens went to a different group than the arcade characters. Ralph once again caused his group to be sent to the rows in the back section. When the elevator doors opened, they saw the bellhop Benny once again. He said nothing, just led the rows into the elevator. He didn't say a single word while everyone was getting prepared to ride. Instead, when everyone was seated and buckled, he gave a thumbs-up…which slowly turned to a thumbs-down as the doors closed and the elevator dinged. The elevator jerked back. Rod Serling began his narration. The ride went dark. The elevator went up to a floor with a large mirror in front of the elevator, which was struck by lightning. The elevator went up a floor. On this floor was a hallway, leading to another elevator. The five people from the TV appeared as electric ghosts, before disappearing. The lights faded towards the other elevator. The elevator dropped suddenly. Felix kissed Calhoun to keep himself from screaming. The elevator went up and down several times, even heading to the top for a picture, before dropping all the way back down. Rod Serling concluded his narration, and the elevator doors opened. They got off the ride and went to the gift shop.

They exited the gift shop and went to the front of the ride. It was just a minute away from being time for them to use the Fastpass. However, the Cast Members were generous enough to let them redeem their Fastpasses and go in a minute early. They skipped the gardens and went straight to the front desk of the hotel. They went through the library, watched the episode, and went through the boiler room again. They got an elevator that didn't have Benny as the bellhop. Instead, the Cast Member went through the mandatory safety instructions and was about to tell them something very important, but then the doors closed. The ride took off, going to the mirror floor and the long hallway. It went up and down in random, jerky patterns. The ride ended, and the six went back to the gift shop.

After going through the gift shop, Elsa looked at the ride while they walked away. "I'm gonna miss this ride," she sadly commented.


	12. Chapter 12: Entertainment

They walked past the Hyperion Theater, where a live show of _Frozen_ was being performed on a routine basis. They continued walking until they got to a large, mostly empty pavilion. "What's this?" Felix asked.

"I think this is where they have the Mad T Party," Kristoff explained, "It's some kind of nightly event held here, based on _Alice in Wonderland_."

" _Alice in Wonderland?_ " Ralph asked, "What's that?"

"I dunno," Kristoff responded, "But I've seen a lot of stuff with it around here. There's a cat and a guy with a big hat and orange hair."

"So which one is Alice?"

"I dunno."

Felix looked over and saw a structure composed of many large, colorful doors. Some doors had adorable monsters sticking out, such as a small, green Cyclops and a big, furry, blue monster. "Let's try out that one," Felix suggested.

"'Monsters Inc.: Mike and Sulley to the Rescue'?" Kristoff questioned.

"It looks cute," Anna said, "Especially with the little girl in the monster suit."

"I admit," Calhoun said, "it does have a nice aesthetic to it…"

"Alright," Kristoff said, "Let's check it out."

The inside portion of the queue took place inside a bus station for the fictional city of Monstropolis. There were advertisements and warnings all over the walls, televisions with commercials for different services available in the city, and vending machines with the garbage that monsters love to eat. As the six approached the taxis, the Cast Members took a good look at Ralph and told him he was too big to ride. He sadly went to the exit of the ride while his friends got into the taxi. Calhoun and Felix sat in the front, Anna and Kristoff sat in the middle, and Elsa sat all by herself in the back.

As the taxis moved, little TVs on the side of the taxis welcomed the guests to Monstropolis, only for the pleasant video to be interrupted by an emergency news broadcast about how a human child had been seen within the city. One monster claimed that the kid "picked [him] up with its mind powers and shook [him] like a doll." Another monster with a dozen eyes claimed he saw the whole thing and attested to the first monster's testimony.

The taxis went by a monster couple in a car, celebrating the female monster's birthday. The same monster who claimed the human used telekinetic powers on him was making other ludicrous claims, such as that the human wrapped him up with its long tongue and used him as a yo-yo. The big blue, furry monster had the human child hiding in his arms. He saw how much of a panic there was and knew her had to get her home. The taxis then went into a sushi restaurant. An octopus-like monster was calling to inform the authorities that there was a human child in the restaurant. The female monster from earlier, named Celia, was complaining to her boyfriend, named Mike, that he somehow ruined her birthday. Mike and the blue monster snuck into the back of another building. As the taxi was driving to catch up with them, their taxi was assaulted by the Child Detection Agency, who wanted to know if they had seen the child.

Inside the Monsters Inc. building, two teenage monsters were punching in for the night shift, complaining that nothing ever happens. The taxi then went into the locker room, where Mike wanted the blue monster, named Sulley, to hurry up so they could get the little girl back home. A chameleon-like monster chuckled that he'd race them to the Scare Floor. On the Scare Floor, he pressed a few buttons, sending a door up. He laughed that they'd never find the girl's door now. The taxi went into a room filled with moving closet doors, where Mike and Sulley immediately found the girl's door. The chameleon monster tried to jump over to the door, saying they'd never get the girl home now. Turning a corner, the taxi went by a large metal door. Behind it was the Abominable Snowman, who welcomed them to the Himalayas, before the winds blew the door shut.

"He sounded awfully similar to that truck on the cars ride," Calhoun commented.

Past the metal door was the chameleon monster, who was getting beaten up by the little girl and repeatedly changing colors as she hit him. Mike and Sulley finally got the girl to her door. Mike said it had been the most terrifying day of his life, but that he loved the kid enough to get her home. Sulley wished her a good night, telling her he had to go. The taxi went outside of Monsters Inc., where CDA units had the humans decontaminated. At the end of the ride, there was a slug-like monster with a clipboard.

"Young man in the first row," she said, "I like you." Felix was startled by this. "Next time, bring me a churro." Their taxi got to the station and they got off.

Outside the ride, the five were looking for Ralph. "How could we lose someone nine feet tall?" Calhoun asked.

Elsa saw Ralph approaching from the right. "There he is!" she exclaimed. She began waving so Ralph would see them.

"Hey, guys," Ralph said when he met back up with them, "Sorry I missed you guys. I was getting hungry, so I went to a hot dog place." Ralph had a hot dog with BBQ sauce, cheese, and fried onions. "Also, I got this for you, Felix." He gave Felix a chili dog.

"Well, thank you, Ralph," Felix said. Felix took a bite of his chili dog.

Kristoff took out his map of California Adventure. "Let's see…" he said, "Over yesterday and today, we went on California Screamin', Toy Story Mania, Mickey's Fun Wheel, Little Mermaid, Soarin', Animation Academy, Tower of Terror, Monsters Inc., the bumper car ride, and Radiator Springs Racers. Anything else you guys want to do here?"

Anna chimed in, "There's this 'Turtle Talk with Crush' thing over by the drawing place. I'd like to check that out."

"Oh, speaking of checking things out," Ralph said, "Look at this!" He led them over to a souvenir stand. It was entirely full of _Frozen_ merchandise. There were T-shirts of Anna, Elsa, and/or Olaf, books about the characters, dresses for little girls, plushes and dolls of the characters, and a penny press.

"Oh, wow…" Anna commented. She looked at Calhoun. "Looks like _Frozen_ wins the merchandise competition."

Calhoun sighed sadly. "Yeah…you guys win, no doubt." They walked over to the Disney Animation building.

After waiting for 15 minutes or so, a Cast Member announced that the show was going to begin in a few minutes and invited people to line up for it. They got in line.

In the seating for Turtle Talk, the adults all sat in the back and the little children sat in the front. At the front of the theater was a screen that showed the ocean floor. A Cast Member welcomed everyone to the show, and told people safety instructions in case of emergency. A school of fish swam onscreen, and provide visual assistance for the Cast Member. She said that there was to be no eating, drinking, smoking, or flash photography. She then told everyone to yell "Hey, Crush!" which everyone did.

Crush the turtle swam onscreen. He spoke like a surfer dude, and said hello to all the dudes and chicks. He admired all the humans in the human tank. He taught the humans how to speak turtle by combining the words "totally" and "sweet" into the phrase "totally sweet!" He then allowed kids to ask him questions. One little boy asked Crush if he had ever met any mermaids. Crush responded that "Mermaids are, like, totally mythological, dude!" Though Crush said he had a crab friend named Sebastian who claimed he had met a mermaid before, but Crush had never met Sebastian's mermaid friend. After a few questions, Crush was visited by his friend, Dory the blue tang, or "Lil' Blue" as Crush called her. She played Hide-and-Seek and the kids had to help Crush find her. After finding Dory, she decided to teach everyone how to "speak whale." Speaking whale worked a little too well, as a whale swam up to the screen and squished Dory against the "glass." Thankfully, the whale swam away when everyone said "Good-bye, whale!" to it. Crush thanked everyone for visiting and hoped to see them again soon.

As they left the theater, Anna commented, "I like Crush. He was a pretty cool dude." They went into the gift shop. There were lots of expensive art pieces for sale. There were paintings, drawings, and figures of Disney characters for sale.

Elsa inspected a sculpture of herself. "Impressive craftsmanship," she said, "The eyes are a bit off, but otherwise, pretty good."

Anna found a pin of Crush. "Aww, this is cute!" she said, "I think I'm gonna get it." She took it up to the cashier and purchased it. She took it off the paper and pinned it to her shirt.

When they got out of the shop, Kristoff looked at the map. "Is there anything else you guys want to do here?" Everyone agreed that they had done everything that they needed to at California Adventure. "In that case," he said, putting the map away, "Let's head back across the way to Disneyland proper."


	13. Chapter 13: Isolation

Ralph once again had to enter Disneyland through the larger entrance and meet back up with his friends. They walked underneath the train bridge. Kristoff pulled out his map of the Disneyland Park. He analyzed where the six had been already.

"Let's see," he said, "We seem to have done something in every single section of this park…"

Calhoun pointed at the map. "We haven't done a whole lot at Tomorrowland. Let's go there."

"Anything in particular you want to try out?" he asked.

"How about the Monorail?" she suggested, "I'd like to see how it compares to the ones at Game Central Station."

And so the six went to the back of Tomorrowland to get on the Monorail. The wait time for the Monorail was strange, as there weren't a lot of people in line, but they still had to wait for awhile. Part of that was due to them arriving just as the one Monorail was finishing the boarding. For some reason, the train didn't leave when the doors were closed. Instead, it sat for awhile, taunting everyone on the platform with hope of getting on. In the window, Ralph noticed a five-year-old child making faces in the window. After watching the face-making child with his own blank face, Ralph jokingly stuck his tongue out. The child pulled his head back in surprise. The two began laughing as the train pulled away.

"I'm sure I made that kid's night," Ralph commented.

When the next train came around, Ralph tried to fit into the train. There was no possible way he could actually fit comfortably into the train car. In fact, getting out of the train was a major hassle. He needed help from two Cast Member to help him squeeze out without doing any damage to the train. His friends sat on the exit side of the train and saw how sad Ralph was that there was yet another ride he couldn't go on with them. This time, especially, they got to see how sad Ralph was rather than just having to wait for him or catch up with him later on. They saw his heartbreak in real time.

Ralph headed down to the exit, making sure that his friends saw that he was going that way. He stood by the exit of the ride and looked around. "Another ride I'm too big to ride," he thought, "It's one thing to not be able to ride with my friends or my wife, but it's another thing to not be able to ride together." He saw the nearby submarine ride. "I bet I'm too big to fit on that ride." He saw the Disneyland Railroad train pulling into the Tomorrowland station. "I bet I'm too big for that ride, too." He sighed sadly.

Meanwhile, his friends were looking around at the sights of Virtual Disneyland from the Monorail. As they went along, the pre-recorded audio transmission made brief, almost trivial comments about where the train was currently located. The train stopped at Downtown Disney, the shopping/entertainment district located next to the two parks. After the Downtown Disney stop, the train headed between the two parks and turned back to Disneyland. The train went between several trees, which caused the audio to remind them to keep seated. In the meantime, it told them about the history of the real Disneyland Park. When they got through the trees, the audio welcomed them to Tomorrowland. It pointed out Submarine Lagoon below the track, which was home to the Find Nemo Submarine Voyage.

"Just FYI," Anna told her friends, "I have **no** interest in going on that ride. So don't even suggest it."

The Monorail traveled past the Matterhorn Bobsleds, which the audio claimed was the world's most-popular bobsled ride, and the train went over Autopia, a car ride for drivers of all ages. The audio then turned attention to the driver, who announced when the fireworks show would be going on that evening. When he was done telling them the schedule, the audio resumed talking about the park. It talked about one of Disneyland's most-beloved rides: it's a small world!

"Ha!" Kristoff sarcastically laughed, "Ha!" The audio talked about the Storybook Canal, which featured several of Walt Disney's animated classics. The Monorail returned to the Tomorrowland station. The five got out and went to meet up with Ralph.

"Now there's one ride I saw," Calhoun suggested, "that I can't believe we haven't done yet." She pointed at the monumental white dome. "We have to go on that one." The six walked over to the line for it. "Space Mountain, huh?" she said as she saw the sign, "I like it!"

Felix saw what time the current Fastpasses were for. He suggested that, much like earlier at the Tower of Terror, they get Fastpasses then and then get in line for the ride. However, as Ralph approached the Fastpass lane, a Cast Member stopped him.

"Sorry, pal," she said, "But you're not going to be able to fit on this ride. Heck, you might not even be able to fit in the queue.

Ralph began to tear up. He then ran away from the Fastpass distributors and the Space Mountain queue.

"Ralph!" Elsa yelled. She ran after her husband.

Felix saw the two run away. "Do you think we should go after them?" he asked Calhoun, "I mean, they _are_ our friends."

"Ordinarily, I'd say 'yes'," Calhoun replied, "But since Elsa told us she really wanted to be with Ralph during this trip, I think she would probably enjoy getting to spend time with just her and Ralph. She probably doesn't want or need us to help Ralph right now."

"I hope they're okay…"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Felix. Now we'd better get in line." The four walked into the queue for Space Mountain.

Elsa ran through Tomorrowland. "It shouldn't be that hard to find a man as big as Ralph," she thought, "But where did he go?" Elsa saw how people coming from Main Street had moved over to the side, as if to avoid getting hit by Ralph as he was running. "That way!" She ran towards Main Street. When she got to the middle of Main Street, people had started moving back into the pathway, leaving Elsa with no visual idea of where Ralph went. She stopped a person walking by. "Excuse me?" she asked, "Have you seen a man who is nine feet tall with really big hands?"

"Yeah," the person said, "He was heading for the exit of the park."

"Thank you so much!" Elsa ran down Main Street for the exit. When she got to the exit, she asked the Cast Members where Ralph had gone.

"We didn't see where he went after he got out of the park," the Cast Member explained, "We just saw him leave and didn't watch him after that."

"Oh, dear," Elsa worried. She left the park and looked around for where Ralph went. She began thinking about where Ralph could have gone. "He probably wouldn't have gone into California Adventure, since there are still several rides there where his size isn't compatible…He might have gone to Downtown Disney, but that seems unlikely. He must have gone to…"

Meanwhile, Felix, Calhoun, Kristoff, and Anna were walking through the external queue of Space Mountain. The line wasn't too long, but it certainly wasn't short either. After about 15 minutes, they came upon a water fountain to the side of the line. At this point, Felix really needed that drink after waiting for so long. Even freezing cold water felt good on his throat after waiting that long.

Just a little past the water fountain were a few television screens. The man on the TV welcomed the "space travelers." He informed them that Space Mountain was "a thrilling, high-speed, turbulent, roller coaster-type ride in the dark." He warned them to store any loose items in the pouches in front of them on the ride, and pull down on the lap restraint.

"See, this is one of the things I love about this place," Felix commented, "They provide you with storage for your loose items on the ride, rather than having you keep them in a locker on the side of the station."

The Cast Member let the four of them into the building. The interior had a sleek, futuristic aesthetic. The walls all seemed to be made of either galvanized steel or smooth plastic. There were very few curves; almost everything had a geometric design to it. Along the walls and on the ceiling, there were small screens repeating the safety video.

Calhoun commented, "So what exactly makes it a 'roller coaster- **type** ride' and not a pure roller coaster?" The queue went to a small chamber with several doors, including an emergency exit. The only open door led to the boarding station. There was a large spacecraft suspended over the station, and a large screen at the front, which showed non-stop footage of a Mars-like planet. The line spiraled along the walls of the station and lowered onto the platform. Anna and Kristoff got the front row, while Felix and Calhoun sat behind them. The rocket moved forward underneath a Cast Member in a control room. He gave them a thumbs-up and sent them to the right. Grand music began playing as the rocket was chain-lifted. The rocket went into a tunnel with blue, glowing lights, with sound effects that sounded like they came straight out of Pac-Man. Afterwards, the rocket was lifted through a large, star-filled tunnel to the void of space. The rocket dove and rose throughout the mountain of space, with two bright flashes to take their picture. The rocket returned to the station.

"It's too bad Ralph and Elsa didn't get to ride that," Anna commented, "But I can understand why he wouldn't have been able to ride on it."

"Yeah," Felix added, "I wonder how Ralph and Elsa are doing…"


	14. Chapter 14: Excitement

Elsa got to her hotel room. She could hear crying from inside. "Ralph?" she asked. She put her keycard into the door and went in. She saw her husband lying on the beds, crying into the pillows. "Ralph? Are you okay?" She began approaching.

"No," he cried, "I've ruined our vacation."

Elsa got on the bed next to him. "What are you talking about, honey? You didn't ruin the vacation."

"I'm too big to ride on most of the rides, so I can't be with any of you guys."

"Ralph, I didn't come here to ride the rides…I came here to be with you." Ralph looked back at her. "While riding the rides is fun, being with you is the best thing about being here."

"Really?" Ralph sat up a bit.

"Really," Elsa smiled. "I love you, Ralph, and my favorite parts of our vacation have been with you." Ralph sat up completely. Elsa kissed him right on the mouth. Ralph smiled. Elsa wiped the tears from his face.

Ralph sniffled. "So what do we do now?"

"Well," Elsa suggested, "there was some place I saw on the Monorail that we oughta try…"

Felix checked his watch. "We still have a lot of time before our Fastpasses are valid. What do you guys want to do?"

Anna felt her stomach. "I'm getting hungry." She looked around and saw the nearby Redd Rockett's Pizza Port. "How about there?"

Kristoff sneered. "I'd rather not…" he said.

"Then where do you want to go?"

"Well, we could go to…" He looked around for another place to get food. There were no other options in sight, save for a popcorn cart. "Darn." He and Anna started walking to the pizza place, followed by Calhoun and Felix. Felix, Calhoun, and Kristoff each ordered a slice of pepperoni pizza, while Anna ordered Mars-inara with Meatballs.

"I wonder if Ralph and Elsa are having dinner right now…" Anna wondered.

"I wonder if the others are having dinner right now…" Elsa wondered.

"Can't believe there's actually a place with my name here," Ralph commented. The two were sitting in Ralph Brennan's Jazz Kitchen, a Louisiana-style restaurant in the middle of Downtown Disney. Ralph ordered Bacon-wrapped Shrimp Skewers, Elsa had Catfish St. Charles, and the two split the Bourbon Street Sampler. The two enjoyed their nice, big meal.

When they were finished with their meal, Ralph asked Elsa, "So what do you want to do now?"

"There's so much to do here that I don't want to limit ourselves!" Elsa replied, "There's plenty of stores to check out, and they look to have a much wider variety than the ones in the parks. Maybe we'll be able to find some nice souvenirs there."

"That sounds great!" The check came for the two of them. Ralph went to get it.

"No, no," Elsa said, "I'll get it."

After Felix, Calhoun, Anna, and Kristoff were done eating, they agreed they did not want to go on any of the thrill rides in Tomorrowland immediately after that. Or the Finding Nemo ride. "What can we ride instead?" Felix asked.

"How about Autopia?" Calhoun suggested, "I saw it over by the Monorail. Maybe we could ride on that."

"I suppose we could go on that," Anna said. She stood up. "But first, I need to hit the little girls' room."

"And that's from the 'Too Much Information' desk," Calhoun snarked. Anna excused herself and went to the restrooms by Space Mountain. When she came back, the four went in line for Autopia. The line was completely barren, but there weren't any ways to cut through the empty line to get to the station faster.

Since there was no one else in line, each of them went into their own car. It was especially good because the cars for Autopia were small, obviously designed for parents and children. When they were given clearance, they put their foot down on the pedal and started moving forward. It was very similar to Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, except for they actually had control of the vehicles.

"This is scary," Felix commented, being afraid to floor it, "I gotta give credit to Ralph and Vanellope for being able to drive at such fast speeds without worry."

Anna rear-ended him. "Hey, come on, Felix," she said, "We're not getting any younger back here!"

"Right, right. Sorry…" He started going faster so that Anna wouldn't hit the back of his car again.

After Elsa paid for their dinner at Ralph Brennan's, she and Wreck-It Ralph went to the end of Downtown Disney. The first place they checked out was The LEGO Store. There were several LEGO sets based on Disney properties, such as the Disney Princesses, _Frozen_ , Star Wars, and Marvel Superheroes. There were also sets based on non-Disney properties, such as Batman and _The Simpsons_.

"I met the Simpsons once before," Ralph said, "They were…weird people. Particularly the blue-haired mother, since she was using her vacuum everywhere she went." Along with the sets to buy, the store also had LEGO statues of Disney-owned characters. Ralph posed next to a large LEGO version of the Incredible Hulk, and Elsa posed next to a large LEGO Darth Vader.

The two walked back to the shopping area over by Ralph Brennan's. They started in Build-a-Bear Workshop. They saw little children pick out stuffed animals, from simple teddy bears to other species, such as tigers and bunnies, as well as animal cartoon characters. The kids had the animals stuffed, with some adding little plush hearts in, and then dressing them up in different outfits. The outfits ranged from casual T-shirts and denim jeans to dresses based on Disney characters. They had dresses for the Disney princesses, as well as Anna and Elsa, and Darth Vader, among other costumes. Finally the kids named their new plush pals and printed out birth certificates for them.

There was a similar store nearby, except it was for making RC cars. There were different real cars and cars based on fictional characters, such as Spider-Man and Lightning McQueen. Elsa looked at the prices. "Yikes!" she exclaimed. The two quickly left.

They went across the plaza over to WonderGround Gallery. The gallery was full of artwork of Disney characters, Star Wars characters and locations, and Marvel characters.

"Huh," Ralph commented, "There's a lot of nice artwork here."

"A man of art, I see," the Cast Member cashier said.

"Yes, he is," Elsa replied, "Ralph has the heart of an artist."

"I do?" Ralph asked.

"Ralph did a drawing at the Animation Academy that impressed the teacher."

"Is that so?" the Cast Member asked.

"I guess," Ralph said.

"Guess nothing! He had Ralph show off his drawing of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit."

"That's pretty cool," the Cast Member said, "Maybe we'll get to see some of your artwork here someday, Ralph."

"Doubtful. I don't make things; I break things."

The Cast Member looked surprised. "Are you…Wreck-It Ralph?"

"Yes."

The Cast Member squealed with excitement. "I am a huge fan of yours! I love your movie!" He took out a piece of paper and pencil. "May I have your autograph?"

"Oh, sure." Ralph walked over to the desk and signed the paper.

"Thank you, Ralph. I'll cherish it always!"

"Hey, don't you want my autograph, too?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, right? Sure, as long as you're here." Elsa signed her name on the paper, too. "Thank you both! Have a nice day!"

"You're welcome!" The two left the gallery.

"We still have about fifteen minutes before we can go through the Fastpass line for Space Mountain," Felix said, "What do you guys want to do now?"

"How about that Buzz Lightyear ride?" Anna suggested.

"I didn't know you liked that ride," Felix said.

"Well, I think it's one of our better options in this area," she explained, "Besides, I know you like it, Tamora."

"That's true," Calhoun said, "Let's make tracks for Astro Blasters!" The four got in line. The line was brief, especially in comparison to the Star Tours queue. They got their mission debriefed by Buzz, and got into the space cruisers. Much like Autopia, the four each sat in their own space cruiser (which Felix was happy about). Calhoun was able to hit each target, getting a perfect score. Felix just shot at whatever targets he noticed. Anna moved her space cruiser around slightly to shoot at any targets she saw. And Kristoff was looking for the high-scoring targets to shoot at multiple times.

Ralph and Elsa were still looking around Downtown Disney. They didn't find anything interesting at Disney Vault 28 or D-Street, but one shop caught their attention: Anna & Elsa's Boutique. Along with obligatory _Frozen_ merchandise, there was also a hair salon for little kids. They could get their hair styled after Anna, Elsa, or even Olaf. Elsa was amused by how so many little girls wanted to have a French braid like her.

"So many girls getting that hairstyle," Ralph commented. He looked at his wife. "And none of them will ever be as great as yours."

"Aww, Ralph…" She hugged her husband.

The two moved on to the biggest store in Downtown Disney: World of Disney. There were pieces of art like in California Adventure. There were toys and plushes of Disney characters, Star Wars character, and Marvel characters. There were pins and other similar collectibles. There were house-ware items and sweets. But more than anything, there was clothing. There were T-shirts, hoodies, jackets, dresses, pajamas, and hats. There was even a wall full of Mickey Ears, as well as a counter for getting them personalized.

"Wow!" Elsa said, "Look at all these ears! They have Mickey, and Minnie, and Ariel, Winnie-the-Pooh, Oswald, and even Olaf! And…" Elsa suddenly went sad. "And the ears I got…the ones of me." She thought back to those ears she bought, thinking they were a rare, special item with her on it, and how sad she was to learn that it was just another bit of _Frozen_ merchandise.

Ralph saw how sad his wife was. He picked up a big, green hat and put it on. "Does this hat make me look goofy?" he asked.

"Nice," Elsa chuckled. She smiled, and so did Ralph. The two looked around the store some more and then left.

"Do you want to get dessert?" Ralph asked.

"Sure. I could go for something sweet." The two walked over to Haagen-Dazs. Ralph got a large Classic Hot Fudge Sundae, while Elsa had a chocolate shake.

The two began walking back to the hotel. Ralph took the cherry off his sundae. "Do you want my cherry?"

"Sure." Elsa opened up her mouth and Ralph dropped the cherry in. She chewed it up. "Tasty. Thank you, Ralph." She held up her shake. "Would you like a sip?"

"I do love chocolate," he said. He took a sip. "That's a pretty good milk shake. I don't know if it's worth seven dollars, but it's pretty good."

Felix, Calhoun, Anna, and Kristoff got into the Fastpass line for Space Mountain. As they were going through the line around the regular line, they heard popping in the sky and saw bright colors lighting up the ground. They looked up to the sky.

"It's the fireworks show!" Anna exclaimed. The four gathered together to see the fireworks show. Everyone else in line saw them and turned to see the fireworks, too. The sky filled up with beautiful colors. There were standard fireworks that formed big spheres of light, sparkling fireworks, smile face fireworks, and fireworks in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head.

"I hope Ralph and Elsa get to see this," Felix said.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the hotel, Ralph and Elsa were watching the fireworks while enjoying their cold treats. "I hope the other guys get to see this," Ralph said. He took a bite of his sundae.

"I hope so, too," Elsa said. She took a sip of her shake. "Shake's getting a little warm…" She applied some of her ice magic onto it and took another sip. "That's better."

When the fireworks were over, the four resumed walking through the queue. "That was the perfect spot to watch the fireworks from," Anna said, "That was my favorite part of the trip." The four redeemed their Fastpasses and went into the mountain. They went through the hallway to the boarding platform. Kristoff and Anna got the backseat and Felix and Calhoun sat in front of them. The rocket went up into the Pac-Man tunnel, and into the void of space. It flew around, diving and turning in exciting ways. When it returned to the station, all four were happy that it was the last ride they were going to do at Virtual Disneyland.

As they were walking back to Main Street, Calhoun commented, "That was the best ride we could have ended this trip on."

"I thought so, too," Felix said.

"I thought getting to see the fireworks from the queue was even better than the ride itself," Kristoff said.

"We'll never forget that," Anna commented. She then thought of something. "Hey, Tamora," Anna said. She reached into her pocket. The sergeant faced the princess. Anna took out a piece of copper. "I got this for you." She handed the copper piece over. Calhoun inspected it. It was a pressed penny of Felix.

"For me?" Calhoun was happy. She gave Anna a hug. "Thank you."

"I didn't think you were much of a hugger," Anna said. The four left Disneyland for the last time that trip. They headed back to the hotel.

As they were heading to their rooms, they saw Ralph and Elsa heading down from the roof. "Ralph! Elsa! Good to see you," Felix said.

"Good to see you guys, too," Ralph said, "Did you guys enjoy Space Mountain?"

"It was fun," Kristoff said. Anna elbowed him in the gut. "Oomph! I mean…it was fun if you're into mountains."

"No, it's fine," Ralph said, "I had a great time with Elsa. We had dinner and went shopping at Downtown Disney, and then we got ice cream and watch fireworks from the roof."

"Nice!" Anna replied, "We saw the fireworks from the Space Mountain queue."

"So are you all heading to bed?" Elsa asked.

"You bet," Felix said, "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah," Kristoff said, "I think we all had a long day. But you know what? It was a **good** long day." He unlocked his door, as did Calhoun and Elsa. Everyone said their good nights, got into their pajamas, and went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15: Engagement

Elsa woke up to two surprises. The first was that Ralph wasn't in the room. The second was that her Mickey Ears were gone. "Where could they be?" she thought to herself. "Did I lose the ears in the park somewhere? I couldn't have, since I didn't wear them after the first day…" She kept looking around, getting more and more worried with every place the Ears weren't.

She heard the door unlock and the door open. "Oh!" Ralph exclaimed, "I didn't expect to see you awake already," he said. He was wearing his clothes from yesterday and holding something behind his back.

"Ralph!" She ran over to him. "I can't find the Mickey Ears I bought!"

"There's a reason for that." He moved his hands in front of him to show her the Mickey Ears.

"My Ears!" She picked them up. "But why did you take them, Ralphie?"

"Turn them around." Ralph motioned for her to rotate them around. She turned them to the backside. Her jaw dropped. "I knew you were upset that your Ears weren't special, so I went over to the World of Disney store as it opened…" He pointed at the embroidery in the shape of Elsa's name. "And got it personalized."

"My very own personalized Mickey Mouse Ears…" She put it on her head and squealed with excitement. She jumped into Ralph's arms. "You are the best husband ever." She hugged him. He hugged her back.

"They look good on you," Ralph said. He grabbed his swim trunks and soap and went to bathe.

The six met up for breakfast. They had the same thing for breakfast they did the day before. "I had a great vacation," Anna said.

"Me, too," Elsa said. Everyone else agreed.

"And I'm happy that I got to be with all you guys," Kristoff said, "Even if we couldn't be together all the time, when we were together, they were the best parts of this trip."

"Kinda sad that it's all over," Felix said.

"Hey now," Calhoun said, "Don't be sad that it's over. Be glad that it happened."

Ralph stood up. "Well, Elsa and I need to get finished packing."

"We need to do so, too," Calhoun said. She looked at Anna and Kristoff. "Do you guys need to pack, too?"

"Not really. We worked on packing last night. We're pretty much ready to leave."

"Well, we'll probably be 30 minutes," Elsa said, "so you'll be waiting awhile."

"I think I'll go for a walk, then." Anna got up to throw away her trash. "By the way, I love your Mickey Ears, sis."

Elsa blushed. "Thank you, Anna."

As Anna said, while the other couples were finishing packing up, she walked over to the Esplanade between Disneyland, California Adventure, and Downtown Disney. "Can't believe it's over," she sighed. She looked at all the people walking into the parks. "All these people are going to have fun here today." She smiled. "I can only hope they have as much fun as we did."

"Anna…" said a familiar voice behind Anna. She turned around.

"Kristoff? What are you doing here?"

"There's something important that I wanted to do on this trip. So important, in fact, that I brought our friends here." Ralph, Felix, Elsa, and Calhoun came out of hiding.

"And I _still_ got a 'random' security check," Ralph complained.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

Kristoff reached into his pocket. He knelt down in front of Anna. "Princess Anna of Arendelle…" He held a felt box in front of her and opened it, to reveal a beautiful ring. "I want to ask you in front of our friends and all these people…Will you marry me?" The other guests had watched Kristoff's proposal.

Anna looked at all the people watching. Not just their friends, but Cast Members and Disneyland patrons. They were all in suspense, wondering what her answer was. "Yes, Kristoff," she said, "I will marry you." Everyone cheered and clapped. Kristoff slipped the ring onto Anna's finger. When he stood up, she planted a passionate kiss on him. And then she planted several passionate kisses on him.

When she was done, a dazed Kristoff said, "Best…vacation…ever!"


End file.
